Olympias' Request
by Baliansword
Summary: Olympias is angry with her son, who will not crown her queen of Babylon. Because of this she has decided to tear his life apart. She'll start by taking away Hephaestion, but not before seeing what she's missing. Olympias and Hephaestion slash. OxH,
1. Olympias' Request

Title: "Olympias' Request" 

Author: _Baliansword_

The Macedonian palace was rather silent this night. Alexander had gone out with many of his men. They had returned and drunk themselves to sleep. Olympias had watched the noble Hephaestion come down the hall. He had Alexander in his arms. Alexander was completely out. The queen watched in the shadows as Hephaestion entered the king's room.

At first she did not expect him to exit. But after a few moments Hephaestion left the room. He shut the door quietly behind him. Olympias watched Hephaestion silently as he walked down the hall. He walked like a god she thought. His strides were perfect, his legs strong, especially his thighs. She supposed that he worked them with her son.

His long brown hair fell just below his shoulders. It was almost as long as hers, which for some reason excited her. He was not the only man in the palace to wear long hair. Cassander wore his hair long and had received the nickname 'Love Locks'. It was not him that she wanted though. She wanted Hephaestion.

He had the sculpted chest of the ancient warriors of Greece. His muscles could presently be seen underneath the thin and very sheer shirt that he wore. His face was even more beautiful. His lips were full, lush, and perfect for kissing. His eyes were a deep brown, fully rounded, and his lashes were lovely. Olympias loved his jaw. It was tight, like other parts of him. His neck was strong as well. Olympias felt her desire grip at her as he came closer.

"Hephaestion," she said in her sensual accent from a foreign land.

He stopped immediately when he heard his name. Olympias knew that he feared her. This was because she knew what he and her son did late at night. It was not that she was against it. By all means, Alexander had her wonderful taste. However their love would never bring an heir to the throne. She had never told Hephaestion that she hated him, which she truly did not, but he appeared to think that she did. He was afraid of her, but stood his ground, his eyes looking obediently at the floor like those of a lower station should.

"My son sleeps," she asked.

"He does," Hephaestion responded. He glanced up through his lashes but his not lift his head. Olympias stared at him, looking him up and down. He wondered what she was thinking. Perhaps she was going to rid herself of him now. It made him think that he should have stayed with Alexander.

"Come with me," Olympias finally broke the silence.

She entered a room first. It was specifically designed for pleasure. There was a bed in the center and nothing else. Hephaestion knew this room well. He had come here with Alexander many times. Each time they left the room they both ached. Olympias stopped and turned to face Hephaestion once more. The look of slight confusion in his eyes made her proud. She could not wait to see what she saw in those orbs if she were to get what she wanted out of him.

"Shut the doors," she instructed.

He did as he was told. He then came back to where he had been standing. With the doors closed he found the courage to look up at her. Her eyes were intense, seductive, and at times reminded him of a cat. Now he felt as if she was, and he was her mouse. Olympias took a few steps forward and put a hand on Hephaestion's chest.

"What are you doing," he asked calmly.

"Touching you," she replied. She slowly ran her fingers over his chest. She felt him take in a breath of air. His muscled tightened beneath her. Yet he did not move. He was insistent on acting as if he were stone. At first she did not mind. She continued to touch his chest. Then, she leaned up and kissed his lips. When he did not move she pulled away. He stared at her.

"What is it that you want," he asked.

"Take me," she ordered more than asked. She kissed him once more and again he did nothing. She drew back and he slowly shook his head no. Olympias, enraged, backhanded him. "You will do as I ask!"

Hephaestion looked at her. She knew that this had somehow lit a spark in side of him. Perhaps this is how it was with Alexander as well. She hit him once again and looked at him. Again she hit him. This time Hephaestion reached out and grabbed both of her forearms. He then forced his lips on her.

Olympias met his lips eagerly. Yes, this was what she wanted. She began to kiss him harder. Then she moved a hand and put it on his back the best she could. He had not stopped restraining her.

"I can't," he said as he turned his head away from her.

"I believe you can."

She reached down with the arm he had released. She grabbed his crotch with her hand. He took in a breath. Olympias felt the length of him. He was hard, and rather big. She kissed his chest, still holding him below, and she felt something inside of him relax. She let go of him and put this hand on the back of his head. He in turn put both arms behind her back.

Hephaestion pulled her against him. He wildly kissed her. He then put a hand on her ass and pulled her up. Olympias willingly wrapped her legs around him. He moved to a wall and pushed her back against it. He did this so hard that Olympias let out a deep breath. It did not stop her though.

She put her hands on his shirt and began to lift it over his head. He lifted his arms and she threw the shirt down. For the first time she saw his bare chest. She had to put her hands on him, touch his hard pecks. Her breasts were leveled with his head and he expertly removed the single broach that held the cloth together. It fell to the floor.

As he kissed her breasts Olympias reached down and untied his slacks. They fell to the floor around his ankles. She wanted to see him, to look down at what made him a man, but in this position could not. Hephaestion wasted no time. He grabbed her hips and slid her down hard upon him. Olympias cried out as his thickness entered her. She bit the lobe of his ear.

This caused him to bite her nipple. With his hands on her hips he pumped her up and down. Small breaths escaped her every time he hoisted her back up. Hephaestion pulled her away from the wall and moved toward the bed. He was very talented. He managed to maneuver Olympias up and down on him while he did this. When they reached the bed he fell down on top of her.

"Does it hurt," he whispered in her ear as he continued to pump her.

"I like pain," she replied.

"Good," he said. Hephaestion then began to pull out of her. At first she thought he was stopping. But he then thrust himself hard back into her. She cried out in pain. He did this again. Next he went back to the fast movement they had before. Kissing her neck he began to bite on her neck.

Olympias dug her nails into Hephaestion's back. She then moved her hands down to his buttocks and squeezed him. When she did this he thrust deeply in her again. She flung her hands back up to his back and dug her nails in so hard she broke the skin. Hephaestion brought his lips to hers and kissed her fully. In the back of his mind he thought of Alexander.

_She is him,_ he pretended in his mind. _She will tell no one of my love for Alexander if I do this. She cannot hurt me now._ _Alexander, forgive me. _

Olympias reached down and put a hand on one of his sacs. As he rubbed his body against hers she gently squeezed him. He moaned deep in his throat. Olympias bit his shoulder as he put his cheek to hers. She felt his hair against her flesh. It tickled in a very sensual way.

She could hear him breathing in her ear. He was breathing heavily, exhaling every time he moved inside of her. She squeezed him again, then licked sweat off of his neck. She then put her hands on the back of his thighs. She pulled him deeper to her. Up till now he had been keeping space between them. His knees kept him from being completely on top of her. In honesty he was afraid that if he put all of his muscle on her he would hurt her.

"Don't," he said as she tried to pull him down. She pulled again. Exhausted he came down on her. He moved inside of her a few more times before he came inside of her. He screamed on her shoulder. Olympias, as tired and sweaty as he, was already relaxing.

He did not pull out of her immediately. Instead he propped himself up and breathed heavily above her. His hair fell in front of his face and onto her breasts. The touch sent shivers down her and she clenched while he was still inside of her. He moaned as she did this, then slowly pulled out of her. He fell down next to her.

He was on his stomach, breathing into the furs. Olympias put an arm around him and kissed his neck. She leaned against him for a moment. Olympias then heard him hold back tears.

"What is wrong," she whispered into his ear.

"You will never be Alexander," Hephaestion said. "Never."

Olympias left him shortly after he said this. Hephaestion could not move. He was wrapped up in his suffering. He did not know where Olympias had gone but he did not care. All he wanted to do was get rid of this memory, get rid of the layer of skin that had touched her. He wanted Alexander.

Olympias entered the room. It was hours later and Alexander was at his desk writing. She did not know what he wrote, but it did not look like battle plans. He looked up as she entered and quickly put the papers away. He then eyed her with hatred. A smile was on her face.

"You are unusually happy," he told her.

"I am. Did you have a good time drinking away your kingdom last night? I saw Hephaestion put you to bed. Tell me, where is he now?"

Alexander looked at her. He knew why she was happy. There was something that she was going to add to this. She had found some way to torture Hephaestion. She'd been doing it since she'd found out about their affairs. What had she done to him? Alexander realized that he had not seen Hephaestion all morning. At first he assumed nothing, thought he was still asleep, but now he was worried.

"What have you done to him," Alexander bellowed as he got up. "What did you do? Do not smile at me so. Tell me!"

"He must love you very much," she cooed. "In fact, he loves you enough to keep me content with him."

"What does that mean?"

"You know," she hissed. "You know that I could have him killed, as I had your father. It would not be hard. Plenty of men hate him. Perhaps because they sense that he is your favorite. So keeping him wound around my finger is easy."

"What did you do," he shoved her back.

"I only showed him a different way to love."

Olympias watched as Alexander's heart was crushed. It was true that he was her son. But above all he was someone that could be hurt. Most of all, that was what she loved, to hurt people. Especially men. Alexander was no exception to this pleasure.

"He did not want to" she added, "of course. But I have my ways. After all, he is a man."

"Where is he?"

She shrugged. "How should I know? When I left him he was crying. I believe that he is ashamed of what he has done. Perhaps you should go to him. He is in your secret room. Or perhaps he is already in the company of Hades."

Alexander shoved her back, knocking her to the ground. He then raced through the hallway. He pushed into the room and quickly shut the door behind him. The king went to the bed, where Hephaestion still lay. He was pale and had not attempted to cover himself at all. Alexander knew well that this room grew cold, it had been designed for lovemaking in the summers.

Alexander crawled onto the bed next to Hephaestion. Tears stained his lover's pale cheeks. His breathing was faint. Alexander brought Hephaestion's head onto his lap and frantically searched around the bed. A small vile was on the floor. Alexander recognized it as a vile that Olympias kept her snake venom in. He knew now all that she had done. She had lain with him, then poisoned him as he slept.

"Hephaestion," Alexander cried as he touched his face, trying to awaken him. "Hades cannot have you, not now, I am not finished with you."

Hephaestion's lips were parted. Alexander leaned down and kissed him. Still his companion lay still. Alexander stroked him and felt how cold he was. He quickly wrapped his own robe around him. He cried, leaning his forehead on Hephaestion's.

A small noise escaped Hephaestion's lips. Alexander brought his head up and looked down on him. Hephaestion's eyes did not open but he began to cough. Alexander tilted his head down and hit Hephaestion on the back.

Hephaestion vomited, the poison for the most part leaving his body.

Alexander wrapped his arms around Hephaestion and held him close. He slowly rocked him back and forth. Hephaestion, very weak, began to whisper some sort of apology. Alexander quickly silenced him.

"Shh," he said. "Do not worry. She will not live to see tomorrow."


	2. Awakening

_Elithraniel _Thanks for the review! Thought I would give it a try and continue. Enjoy, R&R, let me know if it could keep going? –Baliansword.

Hephaestion could not remember how long he had slept for. He could also not remember his mouth having ever been so dry, his lips so parched, his chest so tight. He slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight filled the room and he lifted a hand to shield his aching eyes.

It took him a moment to recognize where he was. He was in Alexander's chambers, lying on his bed, but there was no sign of Alexander. He was unsure of why he felt so terrible. He did not know why he could not summon the strength to sit up. Hephaestion gripped the sheets at his side and tried to push himself up. He was weak, but managed to sit up slightly before he fell back against the pillows.

As he did this, the doors opened and Alexander entered the room. The king shut the door and then looked in the direction of the bed. Hephaestion saw the concern in his eyes, but saw so much more. His beautiful Alexander, with golden locks, and the body of a god.

"Hephaestion," Alexander said as he rushed to his side. He took his lover's hand in his and looked over his face. He brushed a lock of Hephaestion's brunet hair away from his pale cheek. "I thought that I had lost you."

Hephaestion thought for a moment. He did not know what Alexander was speaking of. This scared him. How could he not remember what had happened yesterday? He stared into Alexander's eyes and thought hard.

"Do you remember," Alexander asked. "The physician I sent for said that the poison may have clouded your mind. Oh, please speak to me Hephaestion. Say anything at all my love."

"I love you," Hephaestion said. This made Alexander smile, but it also made tears fill his eyes. Hephaestion reached out with a hand and wiped a tear away from Alexander's cheek. "You shall never loose me. You will always have my love."

There was a knock at the door then. Hephaestion weakly dropped his hand back down to the bed. Alexander glanced over his shoulder as the door opened. He did not let go of Hephaestion, but continued to rub his thumb back and forth on the back of Hephaestion's hand. It seemed to soothe him to do such a simple gesture.

Cassander entered the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He paused, waiting for Alexander to nod at him, and then came forward. Cassander looked at the pale and weakened Hephaestion. Then he turned his eyes to Alexander.

"Your mother requests to speak with you Alexander," Cassander told him cautiously. He did not want to disturb Hephaestion with these words. However, most of all, he did not wish to anger Alexander.

"Tell her that she no longer makes requests. I will come when I decide to. If she sends word to me again I will cut her tongue out," Alexander answered.

Hephaestion watched as Cassander nodded. The young commander then left the room as quietly as he had entered. At the mention on Olympias he felt that something had come back to his memory. He thought for a moment, thought of his actions last night, and felt as if he had just been stabbed a thousand times in the chest.

"Alexander," he breathed, "forgive me. You deserve to be angry with me, in fact I hope that you are, but please let me explain first what happened."

"Shh," Alexander silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. "I could never be angry with you Hephaestion. The events of last night will never be spoken of again. It is forgiven, understood."

Hephaestion felt Alexander let go of his hand. He reached over to a dresser and took a cup of water. Alexander stared at the goblet for a moment and then took a sip of the contents. Next he put the cup to Hephaestion's lips.

"Drink this," he instructed. "It will make you feel better."

Hephaestion did as he was told. The water had been mixed with something else. It tasted slightly bitter, but Hephaestion knew that Alexander had a reason to make him drink this. He had no doubt had a physician make some kind of medicine to put into the water. It would not surprise him.

"I love you," Hephaestion whispered again when Alexander took the goblet away. He did not know what else to say. Yet he felt his body growing tired once more. Soon he would close his eyes and rest once more. Alexander leaned forward and brushed his lips against Hephaestion's as his eyes closed.

"Hephaestion," he whispered as he put his forehead against his lover's, "dream of me. When you awaken, I will be here my love. Just come back."

Hephaestion heard him say this, then he began to sleep. Alexander ran his hand over Hephaestion's cheek for some time. He did not want to leave, fearing that Hephaestion would awaken and he would not be there. It had already happened once. Yet as he looked at the condition Hephaestion was in, he wanted to confront Olympias.

Alexander leaned forward and kissed Hephaestion's forehead lightly. He then released his hand, stood, and began to leave the room. The king paused at the door. He looked over his shoulder, making sure that Hephaestion still slept soundly, and then opened the door.


	3. Alexander's Mother

A/N: This will probably be the end of this story? However, if you think that something should be added please R&R and give me your feedback. Perhaps if you would like, I'll continue? -Baliansword.

A/N(2): Thanks for the review _Queendel_. Your advice and support always helps! Hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others.

-Baliansword

Olympias paced back and forth in the room that her son had moved her in to. It was small, dark, and dank. There was not even a bed. How could he call himself king and not even provide her with a bed? She shot a hateful glance at Cassander, who stood at the side of the room watching her. What child would think that she deserved to be watched like a hawk?

"Cut out my tongue," she said as she paced. "He would not dare! You know that he would not, do you not Cassander?"

Cassander merely shrugged. He refused to speak with her. She knew that Alexander had given him no orders to be silent. He just refused to speak. How could he? She laughed, perhaps he was jealous of Hephaestion. Many were.

"Why do you look at me so," she asked him, refusing to give up. "Be honest with yourself Cassander, would you miss Hephaestion if he were gone? No, I do not think that you would."

Nothing was said. Olympias came closer and wrapper a hand around the bars of her cell. Her new caged home. Cassander turned his head to look at her but then looked away. Her ways of persuasion would not work with him. He did not fear her enough, at least not while she was caged.

"Hephaestion has Alexander's love, but you do not. Why is that? Hephaestion is in no way more beautiful than you are, he is no wiser, and no richer. What is it that my son will not have from you that he so gladly takes from Hephaestion? Can you tell me this Cassander?"

"Alexander's choices are his own," Cassander answered this time.

"He listens to Hephaestion. He hangs on his every wish and his every desire. Do you like the idea of marching into Persia to stand against Darius' forces? Do you think that you will come back to Pella if my son follows in his father's footsteps of war?"

"I answer the same."

"How could you Cassander! You of all of Alexander's companions should know what evil Hephaestion is. If he says that he wants another glass of wine, Alexander will get it for him. If he says that he wants the world, Alexander shall conquer it for him. If he wants the sun, then Alexander will rope it and bring it down for him. Hephaestion influences my son too much!"

Cassander stepped closer to the bars. Olympias had angered him whenever he saw her. She was a barbarian. She thought that she had more control than she did. But now she had crossed a line.

"Alexander will lead us to the distant lands of Persia," he hissed at the woman. "Already I have spoken to him of it. But he does not do it because Hephaestion wills it. For a woman that thinks she is wise, you truly are daft my queen. Hephaestion does not wish to go to Persia. He would rather stay here. Yet he loves Alexander, and he goes with him wherever he will go, if only to keep his love."

Olympias smirked, "Does this anger you?"

"Nothing angers me other than you my queen. To kill Hephaestion would not have changed Alexander's mind to travel to Persia. All that has changed is where you stand."

"You think it was wrong? Tell me Cassander, if Alexander is the only one that Hephaestion loves, then why did he bed me?"

Cassander did not have to answer the question. Before he could the doors opened and Alexander entered the room. Cassander stepped away from his position at the cell and went back to stand in the doorframe. Olympias followed him with her snake's eyes. She then turned her attentions to her son.

"Alexander," she said, her voice like poison. "How good it is of you to come to see me."

"Shut up," Alexander ordered. "You are lucky that he is not dead. You have weakened him, but not enough."

"I was protecting you," Olympias cried out with tears in her eyes. "How can you not see this my boy? Your love for him clouds you judgement."

"As does your hatred for him!"

"No," she shot back quickly. "I was doing what a mother should do. You cannot rule Macedonia when you are infatuated with Hephaestion. He is wound too tight around your thighs Alexander. It is one thing to love him, but it is another to give up everything for him!"

"That is what love is! I would give everything for Hephaestion. Why does that anger you, because father never felt for you in such a way?"

"Philip was a pig," she cursed. "Damn you Alexander, why do you hate me so!"

"Why do you hate me so," he screamed as he spun back around to face her. His face was red with rage. Her face was covered in her tears. She sobbed as he screamed at her, for he had never hated her so.

"I do not hate you," Olympias spoke through her sobs and tears. "I want to protect you. Love makes you blind to the world Alexander. As long as you love Hephaestion, you will love no other. Not your people, not your army, but most of all not me!"

"You had my love. You had it, and you poisoned it! Do not look at me now and say that you protect me, for you do not. I remember what you said to my father. I remember the day well that you called me your 'avenger'. That is what I was to you. Not your child, not your son, but your 'avenger' against my father that you hated so much. You never wanted me. You still do not want me! All you care about in this world is yourself."

Olympias knew that she would get nowhere this way. She stopped her cries and looked at her son. He would never see what she was trying to do for him. She wanted only to make his empire stronger. She wanted only for him to be great.

"I care for you," she said venomously. "Hephaestion does not love you though. Otherwise he would have never bedded me."

"You gave him no choice!"

"He enjoyed it," she said. Her words were meant to cut deep. They did, there was no doubt about this. Alexander reached to his side and withdrew a dagger he kept there. He would kill her for this. But as he went to make the fatal stab a single voice stopped him.

"Alexander," Hephaestion said weakly.

Alexander stopped and turned. Hephaestion was barely able to stand, even with Cassander's help. His face was pale, his eyes were watering, and his body was shaking. Alexander dropped the dagger and went to Hephaestion's side. He took him in his arms and held him to him.

"What are you thinking," Alexander said. "You are not well. By the gods, what is it that goes through your head?"

"Don't kill her," Hephaestion whispered as he rested his head on Alexander's shoulder. He found his comfort here. With Alexander's arms around him he already felt better. "She is your mother Alexander."

"And a horrible one at that," Cassander commented as he retrieved the dagger from the floor. He glanced at Olympias. Her eyes held only hatred for the men in this room now.

"We will not speak of this now," Alexander said to Hephaestion softly. "Come, let us go back to bed."

Hephaestion nodded. He leaned against Alexander and let him lead him back to his chambers. Alexander slowly set Hephaestion down on the bed. He then pulled the drapes over the bed to prevent the sun from disturbing them. As he crawled into the bed he took Hephaestion's hand. Hephaestion put his head on Alexander's chest and closed his eyes. Weakness caused him to be quickly asleep.

"I would give everything for you," Alexander said as he kissed the brunet hair on the top of Hephaestion's head. He then wrapped an arm around him and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep as well.


	4. Alexander's Lover

Title: Olympias' Request

Author: _Baliansword_

A/N: Thanks again to all of the reviewers. Since encouraged to continue, thought that I would. Keep helping me out! You all rock, and you know who you are!

Olympias sat down on the chair inlayed with gold. Her eyes scanned the room. The men continued to eat and drink, thinking nothing really of her presence anymore. At first they had all looked up, all stared, all wondered. With a glance they had all then turned their heads back to what they had been doing previously.

Hephaestion sat next to Alexander, closer than usual, but no one seemed to notice the affections Alexander was lavishing on his friend. The king would reach out, touched Hephaestion's chin, smiled lovingly. He would then continue to pay attention to others at the table. Not because he wanted, but because it was his place to do so. She could not hear what was going on, but smiled, and Hephaestion turned his head to look at her.

"Do not let her stare at you," Alexander said when he noticed that Hephaestion could not look away. "You are better than she. Never again will you have to look up at her."

Hephaestion turned his attention back to Alexander, "Perhaps. You must not think ill of her though. For she shall always be your mother."

"You defend her too much," Cassander said, overhearing this.

Alexander shot Cassander a gaze. The man sat down without saying another word. It was clear that Alexander did not want earlier affairs to be discussed in front of Hephaestion. Cassander would honor this, not because he felt like sparing Hephaestion from anything, but because other things were being discussed now. He simply moved to speak with Ptolemy.

Hephaestion stared down at his hands for some time. Alexander watched the going ons of the evening for a moment. He then turned his attention back to his lover. He leaned close to him, not really caring if any others saw, and whispered in his ear.

"Would you like to leave?"

Hephaestion did not have to say yes. Everything Alexander needed was in those bright cerulean eyes of his. The king stood and took Hephaestion's arm, helping him up, for he was still weak. He led him back to Hephaestion's chambers, where he knew they would not be bothered. Alexander lay him down in bed, carefully removing the attire he had worn to dinner. Before he could leave Hephaestion reached out and wrapped a hand around his wrist.

"Alexander," he whispered. "Stay with me."

Alexander knew that he would have anyway. He removed most of his clothing, leaving his chest and legs bare, and crawled into the bed. As he lay next to Hephaestion he ran his hand through Hephaestion's dark hair. There was nothing about him he had not come to love. Nothing could ever keep him from loving this man, for he was so much more than a consort, but the other half of his soul as well.

Hephaestion lifted his body, placing his other arm on Alexander's right, and kissed him. Alexander kissed him passionately back, feeling his body tense as Hephaestion's hair lightly touched against his chest. He reached up, putting a hand on Hephaestion's face, and slid his tongue between their lips. Fire was sent through him as Hephaestion's tongue touched his briefly, then retreated into the hollows of his mouth.

"I can't," said Hephaestion as he quickly shifted back onto the bed. Doing this made his eyes well with tears. As Alexander reached over and brushed a lock of hair away from his forehead the tears slowly began to flow.

"Forgive me," he said as Alexander pulled him closer. "I just can't stop thinking about it, about her, and what happened."

Alexander did not know what to say. He held Hephaestion close, trying to find the words, and wiped the tears away from his face. He then planted a light kiss on Hephaestion's forehead. Those beautiful cerulean eyes met his, and even through tears, he looked so beautiful.

"No," Alexander whispered, "you have nothing to apologize for. I understand, and expect nothing of you."

Hephaestion's emotions were mixed. On one hand Alexander's words gave him a slight hope. If he were not angry, and understood, then all would soon be fine. Yet, at the same time, he wondered. Would Alexander rise now and leave, return to dinner, leaving him by himself? It must have shown in his expression, for Alexander kissed him lightly on the forehead and then lowered Hephaestion's head to his chest.

"Rest," Alexander said.

It was so simple a word. To many Hephaestion would not have listened. Although when Alexander whispered this, Hephaestion felt his body relax. His eyes slowly shut. For some time he was somewhere between being awake and in the land of dreams. He could hear Alexander's calm breathing, feel his chest move, but this was all.

br /br 

_Hephaestion was dreaming now. He moved through a palace that he had never before seen. It seemed as if he were floating on a cloud. There was no one to be seen, nothing to be heard, just he wandered through the hallway. As if being led, he made his way to the king's chamber. Yet how he knew that he stood before the chambers of the king, he did not know. He reached out, pushed the door open, and entered the room. _

_"Ah," Alexander greeted him. "Hephaestion, come. I have something to show you."_

_Hephaestion approached Alexander. The king led him to a desk. He then pointed to a small map that lay on the table. Pointing, he began to speak, yet Hephaestion could not hear him. Then, from behind, he heard the door slowly swing open again. In that moment, his body seemed to freeze, though he could not begin to know why. _

_"My son," a feminine voice said its owner entered. _

_Olympias entered the room. Alexander smiled as she entered. Hephaestion could not move yet felt that something was horribly wrong. Alexander looked now at him in a different way. He seemed to be angry, he had shifted his position, and was coming closer now to Hephaestion. Meanwhile, Olympias had crossed in front of him. _

_Everything had been going in some kind of slow motion. Now everything sped back up, too fast, and Hephaestion felt sick. He saw Olympias, saw her growing belly, and swallowed hard. Then before he could think to move, Alexander lunged forward, driving a blade into Hephaestion's throat._

_He fell to the ground, gripping at his throat. Alexander looked down at him now, his blond hair framing his face, his eyes hard. Those eyes, the eyes of Olympias, he had seen them before. No, this could not be happening. This was not real. Hephaestion tried to scream but nothing came from his mouth. He was completely defenseless in the world of dreams. _

br /br 

"No," Hephaestion screamed as he sat up quickly. Sweat covered his body, his hair tousled, and his eyes were wide. Immediately Alexander was up as well, reaching for him, brushing hair out of his face.

"What is it," Alexander asked as he crawled in front of Hephaestion, looking at him intensely. Hephaestion's hands shook and he seemed to still be stuck in his thoughts. Alexander put a hand on Hephaestion's cheek and felt warmth there. At this touch Hephaestion started, and his eyes met with Alexander's, the fear was still there.

"Alexander," he breathed out as he flung his arms around his neck. He clung to him, wishing not to move. Everything that he had just seen he knew could never be. Yet fear had a way of gripping the back of his mind and was now hissing at him, telling him that it could happen, that it might not have been a dream but a premonition.

"What is it," Alexander asked again as he kissed Hephaestion's temple. "Do not fear, I am here now. Please, tell me something Hephaestion, say anything. You scare me with your silence."

"I saw," Hephaestion began but suddenly stopped.

"What," Alexander asked as he rubbed a hand softly up and down Hephaestion's back. "Tell me what you saw so that I may ease your pains."

"I saw her," Hephaestion said quietly. "She haunts me Alexander. I wish that I, that I did not feel so… so unclean. Tell me that you'll never leave me Alexander. Tell me that you still love me, even though I have betrayed you, tell me."

Alexander kissed him lightly on the lips then. One hand remained on Hephaestion's back, the other on his cheek. It need not be said that Alexander had forgiven him, that he still loved him, for the flames were still there. As the kiss ended Alexander began to move back, but Hephaestion wrapped an arm around his back. The other he put in Alexander's golden locks, and softly digging his fingers into his scalp, he pulled him closer once more.

Hephaestion let his hand slide from Alexander's back lower to the back of his thigh. Alexander pushed his knees into the bed and raised himself. He was now a few inches taller than Hephaestion. He leaned his head down, passionately kissing Hephaestion, and pulling him closer. He put both hands on Hephaestion's jawline, one on each side, and held Hephaestion close to him for some time is seemed before he kissed him once more.

A moan escaped Alexander's throat as Hephaestion moved his hands to the king's waist, slowly lowering the thin material that still covered him. Lust flowing through his body, Alexander pushed Hephaestion back so that he lay propped up against the pillows. He then kissed his neck, biting gently where the slope of his neck met his shoulders, and continuing down to his chest.

Hephaestion gasped out as Alexander nudged his hips into his own. Alexander continued to kiss his chest, running his tongue over each tensed muscle. It was as if ice were touching fire. Alexander made his way to Hephaestion's waist before Hephaestion was able to move again. He shifted, moving his legs slightly farther apart, and entwined his legs with Alexander's.

"Alexander," Hephaestion whispered as Alexander slowly ran his fingers over Hephaestion's thigh. His fingers left a trail of burning, of longing, full of lust that needed to be attended to.

Hephaestion gasped again as Alexander took him in his mouth. He wrapped his fingers in Alexander's hair, driving Alexander mad. Alexander seemed to engulf him entirely, and Hephaestion felt the burning intensify, as if he wanted more of Alexander.

Alexander, knowing his lover, could sense this. He grabbed both of Hephaestion's thighs and pulled him back. Hephaestion slid down the bed, his knees now bent, and his body tightly molded against Alexander's. Alexander leaned down, kissing Hephaestion hard against the lips, and slid his hands under his back. He brought him up then, still molded together, and held him close.

With his strength he lifted Hephaestion slightly up. He then lowered him back down against his erection slowly. In doing to he slowly began to enter Hephaestion. Hephaestion drew in a breath as Alexander held him up for a moment, before he then lowered him slowly down, entering him even more. Alexander whispered Hephaestion's name in his ear, then kissed his earlobe.

Alexander began to move himself inside of Hephaestion. As he gasped out at the bliss of this Hephaestion let his hands roam all over him, kissing him here and there, completing him. They were Achilles and Patroclaus then. They were the sun and the stars meeting in the sky. Everything fell in place just now, the world would have to wait, for Alexander would not be taken from this moment if the gods came and tried to pull him away.

br /br 

Alexander lay next to Hephaestion, thinking of what he would do to Olympias. He had to do something to avenge his lover. It was not fair that she get her way, that she win this sycological battle. Something needed to be done, and Alexander would do it, despite Hephaestion's pleads against him taking his wrath upon her. No longer did he view her as his mother.


	5. Tempting Cassander

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: _Baliansword_

A/N: Thanks especially to _Queendel_, one of my best reviewers. To everyone else who has reviewed, thank you so much. Hope you enjoy the latest installment!

br /br 

"I can give you the world," she whispered in his ear.

Who's idea had it been to let her roam free again? Granted she could not leave the palace, and was always watched, it was still too much freedom. Or at least that was what Cassander was beginning to think. He did not like the way she spoke to him, the way she came too close to him, and the way that she told him everything he wanted to hear.

"I will not change my mind," he told her straightly.

"You will," she said as she cupped his cheek. "Think of what you could gain Cassander! With Hephaestion dead my son will be nothing. He has his father's rage and will march out with his army. The first land he sees he will try to conquer. Ha! As if the Macedonian army is still capable of such a feat."

"Then I would go as well."

"No," she cooed. "You would stay here, with me, as my king. Think of it, you and I would wed. Once Alexander is killed in some battle the throne shall be empty. First, people will panic, for he has no heir. Yet I am still queen, and you would be king, free to rule all of Macedonia."

Cassander laughed, "You would never let another rule. Even if what you say came to pass, never would I rule, you would just tell me what to do."

Olympias found a way to get closer to him. She curled a finger in his hair. Lightly she brushed her lips against the line of his jaw. If she would get through to him this would surely be how.

"My son does not see in you what I do Cassander, son of Antipiter. You deserve what my son was given. Do you not agree that you could lead as well as he is now?"

"It is not my place."

"But you do. I saw you last night. I made sure to keep my eye on you. Do you think that I did not see the way that you looked at Hephaestion? I know that you hate him. Your eyes could not lie to me. When he entered you bit your tongue so as not to call him Alexander's whore."

"I say it to him constantly, last night was just not the time to begin."

"Why is Hephaestion Amyntor better than you," she cut deeply. "What does Alexander find more beautiful about him? He looks like a whore, like a toy, but you Cassander are a man. Never can that be mistaken."

"Stop," Cassander said as he pulled away from her clutches. It was not that he did not want her to call him handsome. This he honestly enjoyed. What he did not want was to fall into her trap. It was true, he hated Hephaestion, but he would not be the idiot that would attempt to kill him.

Olympias said nothing, a first in all of their time together. Instead she touched the snake bracelet that wrapped around her forearm. If she were a sorceress this would be the giveaway. No other was quite as in love with snakes as she. Cassander tried not to think though. Instead, he began to make his way to the door.

"When you next see him," Olympias said, "look at those blue eyes. When you do, look deeply Cassander, and see that Hephaestion would gladly kill you."

Cassander exited the room and another guard took his turn. Ah, the poison that she was filling his head with. He walked down the hall, wishing to see Hephaestion, just to see him. It would change nothing. As he came to a flight of stairs he stopped. Alexander and Hephaestion walked through the lower courtyard. They paused at a fountain and Hephaestion dipped a hand in the water and playfully threw it at the king.

"Hephaestion," Cassander hushedly spoke to himself. "How great you think you are, because you have Alexander's love. I see you truly though. What Olympias says is true. You would kill me if you had the chance."

He stood there for some time, just watching the king and his whore. Then he felt a pressence beside him. He did not need to lift his gaze to know that it was Olympias.

"Do you see," she asked.

"Never did I say that we were friends."

"I love my son," Olympias assured him. "I wish to see him do something remarkable with his life. Something that would put his name in the books of history. However, this cannot happen as long as Hephaestion is entwined with him. You know this as well."

Cassander did not answer. Did Alexander not know that he was constantly being watched? It appeared not, for he leaned close to Hephaestion and kissed him. The slut kissed back. Sighing, Cassander tried not to let this irritate him. Perhaps what Olympias said was true. Yet he would have nothing to do with her evil plans.

"Tell me," Cassander said, "what would it take to kill Hephaestion?"

"Poison does not seem to work. I do not know why. The last time I killed a slave it worked fine."

Cassander tried to ignore her last comment. It did not surprise him though. It had always been whispered that Olympias killed the slaves that annoyed her. She said they simply must have run away. Cassander always knew that it was not so.

"Perhaps trying something more to the point," the queen said. "The point of a blade perchance. I have never seen a man live after his head was removed from his shoulders."

Try not to think about it, his mind whispered to him. If you even think it Alexander will have you killed. It is a lucky thing that he did not kill his own mother. Do you think that Hephaestion will stop him from killing you? Of course not. He would beg of Alexander to remove your head.

"No," Cassander said firmly. "I cannot kill him. But I will make sure to try to drive the two apart. It may be just as good."

Olympias smiled, "Now you are thinking like a leader Cassander."


	6. Letters of Separation

Title: Olympias' Request

Author: _Baliansword_

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers. You all help me so much! Keep R&Ring, it helps so much!

br /br 

Alexander rolled out of bed as quietly as he could. He pulled the blanket back over Hephaestion, who still slept of their night's endurance. His face was still slightly pale and his lips were still parched. However, he seemed to be getting better. For this Alexander was glad.

Hephaestion slept quietly as Alexander left the room, shutting the door ever so quietly behind him. He walked down the hall, his robe untied, and his silken pants taking in the cool air. He stopped in front of a door, knocking softly, and then entered. Cassander sat with a parchment in hand, reading by the soft light of a burning candle. His eyes gave way that he was weary and had not slept.

"Alexander," he greeted, setting the parchment down. "You are up early. Is there anything I can do for you my lord?

"No," the king assured him. "I came to thank you for watching over my mother. It is a hard job, you deserve thanks."

"It is nothing."

Alexander nodded. He then turned and exited the room, leaving Cassander behind. Cassander smiled softly and reopened the parchment. He picked up a quill and continued to write his sonnet to Hephaestion. When he reached the ballad's end he paused. Think, he thought to himself, think of a name. He wrote down a fictional name, not knowing if such a man existed, and then rolled the parchment back up.

He picked up another piece of parchment and began to scribble other words of love. It was some time before the door to the room opened again. This time he knew that Alexander did not enter. Instead, the clinging of precious metals drew his eyes up from his work. Before he could stand Olympias had her arms wrapped around his chest, and she placed a light kiss on his neck. She then pulled back slightly and began to rub his shoulders.

"How does it go," she asked him.

"Fine," Cassander replied. "As I told you, I am working on separating your son from Hephaestion. You should not be here though. If anyone were to see…"

"No one," she interrupted, "is awake yet. Only Alexander, and he has gone to bathe. After last night it will take his some time to clean Hephaestion's seed from his body."

There were two sides of her vulgarity. There was the side that made Cassander cringe, for such words should never leave a woman's mouth. Yet on the other hand there was a perverted side to Cassander and he found such words captivating. Perhaps even intriguing. However, he tried not to think of her in such a way.

"Some day you will have great power," Olympias hissed as she moved so that she may touch a mural that had been painted on the wall. "You are like Odysseus, if I must pick a character from the Iliad, wise."

Cassander looked over his last parchment and folded it many times. He then tossed it to Olympias. The queen picked it up and unfolded it. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with the evil of it all. She looked at the words, a smile forming on her lips, and then folded the letter. She placed it on the table, turned, and left the room.

br /br 

Hephaestion rolled onto his side and reached out for Alexander. To his disappointment his lover was not there. He sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and leaned against the pillows. He stared toward the balcony, where the thin drapes were tossed about by the wind. Hephaestion smiled, thinking of all of the plans Alexander had mentioned to him last night. Some day it would all be his if the king got his way.

"Hephaestion," came a voice as there was a knock at the door. Hephaestion called out a reply. The door then opened and Cassander entered the room. Hephaestion's smiled lessened, he had hoped for someone else.

"You look better," Cassander said. "Better, but not good."

The two always insulted one another. Why this surprised Hephaestion now, he did not know. Perhaps he had liked the idea of having no one there to criticize him. Now that he was feeling better he knew that Cassander would be back to old ways.

"Nor do you," Hephaestion said coolly back. "Who has sent you Cassander, or do you come to torment me on your own."

"Perhaps both. I was sent, with these letters yes, but I do like the idea of telling you truly what I think of you. You know this."

"Since we were children you have always been jealous."

"Not jealous," Cassander assured him. "Alexander is a king, and is beautiful yes, but never would I let him claim me. You are his whore. Therefore you have no right to complain. So, who is the bitch?"

"Maybe you should just give me what you have for me," Hephaestion said angrily. He had something to say to Cassander. Yet now was not the time. It was also none of his business what Alexander and he did when they took one another as lovers.

Sensing his anger, Cassander smiled. He then handed the two parchments to Hephaestion. As soon as he handed them to the commander, and king's whore, he left the room. As he walked down the hall he saw the fair haired king walking towards the room. Cassander tilted his head down and stared at the floor like all should do before the king. As Alexander passed Cassander glanced over his shoulder. If the king entered the room now everything would be even more perfect than he could have ever hoped.

br /br 

"What is it," Alexander asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Hephaestion turned one piece of parchment over. He was studying it hard with his cerulean eyes. The king reached forward and took the parchment that was in Hephaestion's other hand. He unfolded it and began to read.

"What is this," Alexander asked again, this time in a different tone. At first he had been curious. Now he was suspicious, and jealous. These were sonnets, written to Hephaestion, and written about Hephaestion. When he looked up Hephaestion only shook his head.

"I do not know," answered Hephaestion.

It should have been enough for Alexander. Hephaestion had never lied to him before, nor would he ever. Yet even now as Hephaestion gave this answer Alexander had to question this in the back of his mind. He had to know the hand that had written these. People did not just write sonnets for one and send them by courier to the palace. It was impossible to do such a thing unless one was not known.

Rage flowed through Alexander's veins. He looked up at Hephaestion and did not see those cerulean eyes, nor did he see Hephaestion's lovely face. Instead he saw something else. He saw the face of his mother, heard her warning again in his head, and rage continued to run through him.

"They will all turn on you," she had warned him. "If he loves you he would have never bedded me."

Alexander crumpled the parchment in his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw only Hephaestion's face. Oh, how could he lie to him. His Patroclaus, his love, he was the only one that he could trust. No, not now, never again.

"Who wrote them," Alexander ordered, screaming close to Hephaestion's face as he lunged forward. He took Hephaestion's face in his hands and screamed again. "Tell me, by the gods, who wrote them!"

"I don't know," Hephaestion said as he tried to pull away.

Before he knew what he was doing Alexander backhanded him hard across the face. All seemed to be still then. Even the air outside that had been blowing the drapes seemed to die. Silence filled the room. Hephaestion did not turn his face back to Alexander from some time. When he did, his hand instinctively reached up, touching the blood on his lip. Alexander had not moved.

What had he just done?

Hephaestion crawled out of the bed without saying a word. He did not move his fingers from his lip. He felt the blood upon them, tasted it in his mouth, but did nothing else. He instead went to the door, pulled it open, and left the room. As the door shut behind him he continued down the hall in a zombie like trance. He entered his own room, feeling dejected, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He glanced over, looking at his split lip, and then turned away.

What had just happened? Only one person knew. As Hephaestion's door shut he came out from behind the pillar behind which he was hiding. Smiling to himself he made his way back to Olympias' chambers. Cassander whistled all the way there.


	7. Forgiveness

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Thanks to all of the reviews I have been receiving. They help so much. Thanks so much for all of your support. Keep reading and reviewing! I heart you all. Baliansword

Alexander knocked on the door once more. He hoped that this time he would receive answer, but there was no such luck. Five days had passed and still no response. Hephaestion had not left his room, had not accepted food, or drink. Alexander had worried on the first day, had pleaded at his lover's door only receiving no response. Now, on the fifth day, he was about to go mad.

For too many days he had been worrying, for too nights had he gone to bed alone, waiting for an absolution that would never come. Alexander put his forehead against the door and sighed. This was his doing, he knew, but he could not accept that Hephaestion would never speak with him again. Stubbornness ran through his veins and he knocked once more.

"Hephaestion," he said, speaking to the door, but hoping Hephaestion would hear. "I'm sorry Phae, please, say something to let me know that you are alright."

Silence. Alexander lifted his head and softly banged it against the door. Why had he overreacted so? How could he be so stupid as to offend Hephaestion in such a way? He remembered the events of the days before, his loneliness, and how badly he had missed Hephaestion. It was his doing, he had hurt Hephaestion in a way he should never have been put through, and this was his punishment.

"Hephaestion," he screamed at the door. His voice was not filled with anger as it had been before. Now he had only concern. For five days Hephaestion had not left his room. Something could be wrong, and no one would know. "Hephaestion!"

Sighing painfully he turned and leaned his back against the door. Slowly he slid down until he sat, his chin on his raised knees, and tears in his eyes. He reached up to wipe a tear away yet another fell. It did not matter anymore. Who was he to care if others say him crying? The only person he cared for hated him, and had a just reason to.

Inside of the room Hephaestion sat on his bed, turning the pages of a book. It was hard to concentrate knowing that Alexander was outside his door. He heard Alexander hit the door once more with his head. This caused him to look up, and he absent-mindedly shut the book. Biting his lower lip he thought about whether or not he should get off of the bed.

He gave in and did. He crossed the room, stopping only to look once at a mirror. His lower lip was still slightly swollen where Alexander had hit him. Hephaestion reached up and touched the cut lightly with a finger. It pained not physically but mentally now. He turned slowly and went to the door, but could not find the strength to open it. Instead he tapped lightly on the door with his hand.

Outside he heard Alexander try to hold back his tears. He could hear him stand and turn to the door. Just by doing to Hephaestion knew that he wore a satin pair of pants and a long furred robe. It awed even him that he could tell such without seeing his king. No, not his king, his lover.

"Hephaestion," Alexander spoke through the door. "Is that you?"

"It is," Hephaestion whispered as softly as he could. His lips brushed against the door as he leaned closer. His forehead touched the door and he felt his body soften. Just outside of the door was Alexander, and he was here, separated from him.

"Phae," Alexander pleaded, "open the door. Please, I beg you, speak to me. Forgive me for being such a fool. I don't know what came over me. It is you that I love Hephaestion, and I know that you love me, that you did not lie. Please, let me see your face so that I may apologize."

Hephaestion closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Tears were filling his eyes. He should have been able to be strong. He should have told Alexander to leave. In fact, he never should have left his place on the bed. But as tears began to fall he felt as if such a task would have been impossible.

"I don't know who wrote them," Hephaestion whispered as tears began to fall. He heard Alexander put a fist on the door. He heard his tears.

"I know," Alexander said. "Please, open the door. Without you I am nothing Hephaestion. You are my other half, we are connected, and without you I am nothing. I have nothing."

Hephaestion took a step back and pulled the door open. In a sudden movement Alexander rushed in the door and wrapped his arms around Hephaestion. He wrapped one around his waist, the other around his neck, where he placed his hand on the back of his head to hold him close. Hephaestion hesitated for only a moment before he wrapped his arms lightly around Alexander.

"By the gods I missed you," Alexander said as he held Hephaestion. "I was a fool to ever think you were to deceive me."

Hephaestion said nothing. Instead he let Alexander draw back and put his hands on his face. Alexander looked at him as if he had never seen him before, and as if he looked sickly perhaps. His friend then leaned forward and put his lips to his. Hephaestion did not move. He was unsure of whether he should be forgiving Alexander, but with his warm lips against his own, he knew that he could not be angry with him for long.

"I'm sorry," Alexander said once more as he held him close again. He wrapped his fingers in Hephaestion's hair and did nothing more. All he needed was to be this close to him, to know that he was there.

Hephaestion felt the pain in his heart once more and took a step back. He looked down at the ground for a moment. Alexander, to his luck, did not make a move to come closer. Finally his cerulean eyes looked up and met Alexander's. Alexander could see the sadness in those orbs, the pain, the distrust, and the feeling of overwhelming betrayal.

"I am not your whore," Hephaestion said quietly. It was as if he thought that saying it would offend Alexander, or that then it would be true.

"I never thought of you as my …"

"You treat me as one," Hephaestion interrupted boldly. "I know that you do not mean to do so. But alas you do. Because you are king you can treat me however you wish."

"Phae," Alexander tried to interrupt again.

"As a friend," Hephaestion continued, taking another step back, "I never questioned you. I never said anything, because in truth, I was afraid. However I am no longer going to fear telling you what I feel Alexander."

He cast his eyes down. When he looked back up tears were on the verge of falling. He stared at Alexander for a moment before he spoke again. Alexander had never felt so small in his entire life, and he never would again. The pain he had inflicted had not been meant, but it had still been inflicted, and for this he was ashamed of himself.

"I love you," Hephaestion said as a tear fell and ran down his cheek. It left a trail of all the emotions he was feeling, staining his cheek. "I am not your whore, I love you freely, but I swear… if you ever raise a hand to me again, I will not love you anymore."

As he began to cry Alexander came closer. He wrapped his arms around Hephaestion and held him close. He was grateful when Hephaestion wrapped his own arms around him. Alexander knew that he had been forgiven. He knew that this should have been enough. But he found himself hoping for more.

He put a hand on Hephaestion's cheek and put his lips against his. Hephaestion lightly kissed him back, a good sign, and Alexander ran his tongue over Hephaestion's lower lip. Giving in to him Hephaestion's lips parted and Alexander slid his tongue inside of his mouth. He wanted to taste every part of him, he wanted to engulf him, he wanted to be one with him.

Alexander's hand slid to Hephaestion's hip. He softly pulled him closer. There was now no space between them. Hephaestion titled his head back as Alexander began kissing his neck. He wrapped his hands in Alexander's hair and let out a breath of air as Alexander slid his shirt away from his body. Alexander licked at Hephaestion's chest, swirled his tongue around Hephaestion's nipple, driving him mad.

Alexander let Hephaestion slide his robe off. It fell to the floor behind him and he did not even move to kick it away. Instead he ran his hands over every muscle on Hephaestion's chest. He then quickly slid Hephaestion's lower clothing off. He cupped him, kissing his chest all the while, and then began to stroke him. Hephaestion put his head on Alexander's shoulder and began to kiss his neck. He reached down, pushing Alexander's pants lower on his waist, and tensed as Alexander lightly massaged one of his sacs.

Alexander began to back Hephaestion up. Hephaestion was soon pushed against a table. Alexander put a hand on Hephaestion's thigh and quickly sat him upon the table. Hephaestion wrapped his thighs around Alexander's hips and kissed him hard on the lips. Alexander held him close, pushing his body as close as he could to Hephaestion's, and kissed his chest.

He then put a hand on Hephaestion's chest and slowly pushed him back. He pulled Hephaestion closer to him and then leaned down. He took all of Hephaestion in his mouth. As he sucked at his hardened flesh he grazed his fingers over Hephaestion's chest. Hephaestion reached down with a hand and held Alexander's hair. He then tightened his thighs around Alexander as he felt himself slowly beginning to loose control. He arched his back as Alexander left his shaft and began to kiss one of his sacs.

Hephaestion bit his lower lip and Alexander slowly slid himself between Hephaestion's hardened backside. Hephaestion arched once more, this time to allow Alexander entrance to him, and let out a breath of air. Alexander kissed Hephaestion's thighs, his hips, his tip. Hephaestion's hands tried to blindly find Alexander. Alexander took one of Hephaestion's hands and slid one of his fingers into his mouth as he steadily began to rock inside of him.

Hephaestion could not stifle a moan. Alexander then moved down to Hephaestion's center. He took Hephaestion in his mouth once more, and placed Hephaestion's hand on the back of his head. He held Hephaestion's hand as he sucked at his erection. Hephaestion dug his fingers into Alexander's scalp and jerked as Alexander managed to slide even farther inside of him.

"Alexander," Hephaestion whispered as he came. Alexander only shifted inside of Hephaestion and continued to lap at his penis and thighs. When Alexander came Hephaestion cried out his name once more. Warm liquid fire spilled into him, and he arched his back.

As Alexander left him he sat up and pulled Alexander close to him. He met his mouth eagerly. He kissed him passionately, not even breaking for air, kissing until he had no air left in his lungs. When the kiss broke Alexander put his head against Hephaestion's chest. He breathed out in exhaustion.

"I love you," he said as he lightly kissed Hephaestion's sweat slicked skin. "Never will anything come between us. Never."

Meanwhile, as he said this, Cassander and Olympias were hoping for just the opposite.


	8. Cassander's Secret

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Once again I must thank all of my wonderful reviewers. Most recently I send thanks to Queendel, Elithraniel, and Hpgryffin. To all of my other past reviewers as well, I thank you. Hope you enjoy the latest installment.

br /br 

"It must be done," Olympias said as she threw the scroll across the room. She whirled around, her dress billowing around her legs, her eyes flashing with anger. Cassander sat, his head down, staring at his hands on the table. She crossed the room and managed to get between him and the table. She sat, using his thighs as a seat, and put her hands to his face.

"Look at me," she uttered in her exotic voice. She put a thumb on his lower lip, lightly rubbing, and then leaned down and kissed him softly. Cassander put his hands on her hips. For a moment he kissed her back. He then shoved her away, causing her back to hit the side of the table. He pushed back in his chair and came to a standing position.

"No," he said once more. "I have done what you asked, and that alone is enough to kill me. I will not try to harm Hephaestion again."

"Please," she spat angrily. "Hephaestion is nothing more than an expensive whore. What do you fear? He is nothing, and shall never be worth what you are, Cassander."

He shook his head, "No!"

"Come here," Olympias said as she walked out onto the balcony. They stood looking out at Macedonia now. It was an empire, as lovely as one could be, and Cassander loved his home more than anything else. "Look at it."

Cassander did as he was told. He surveyed the land, the people working it, as well as the market below. It was wonderful. No, not as big as Greece, and not as wealthy as the Persian Empire, yet it was wonderful all the same.

"It will not last," Olympias said. "It cannot last under the rule of a weakened king. Look at what Philip did, strong, yes, but not forever. Alexander could conquer all of the world. The prophets have told me this, but he cannot do it when his thighs are wrapped around Hephaestion's. What you do will be for your people."

"What will happen," she continued, "if Macedonia were attacked? Can you tell me this? Do you think that old woman down there would have a chance to run? Do you think they would not send that boy to be a slave in a foreign land, and what of that girl, do you think they would not rape her? What about you Cassander – would you be spared?"

"Alexander knows what he wants," Cassander disagreed. "He will conquer the world, for he desires it, as he desires Hephaestion. As king he gets what he wants."

"Do you think he will ever love you," Olympias asked, referring to Alexander. She put a hand on his shoulder as she walked behind him, crossing to the other side, where she whispered in his ear once more as if her words were poetry. "He never will my handsome one. Alexander does not desire you, and never shall, why protect him? Your love of him means nothing to him."

"I do not love him," Cassander undoubtedly told her. "Passion has nothing to do with my choices. It is Hephaestion who acts on devotion and lust, not I. Do not confuse the two of us."

Olympias smiled maliciously, "Perhaps it is not Alexander that you think of at night. Is it the other then?"

Cassander left her side and stepped back into her rooms. She followed, relentless to try to destroy her son's happiness. She put a hand on Cassander's shoulder as he tried to walk away. She spun him around and pushed her chest against his. She let her hand wander down to the material that covered his manhood. Olympias did not feel shy about cupping him.

"Do you desire him," she asked.

"Damn you," Cassander said and tried to push her away without hurting her. He managed to squirm out of her grasp again. "It has nothing to do with what I feel for Hephaestion or Alexander. It has to do with honor! I will not desecrate my name by helping you rid yourself of Hephaestion, who poses no threat to your son, but to you! You hate him because no longer can you be the only one to tell him what to do with his life! Now he has someone else to love, you can no longer influence him, that is why you want him dead!"

"What you say is true," she agreed calmly. "He threatens me. Yet you should be wiser in your accusations. He threatens you too Cassander. Did you not know of Hephaestion's plans for you when Alexander decides to invade Persia?"

Cassander tried to ignore her. However, try as he might, he wanted to know whether or not Hephaestion had planned something of him. Hephaestion thought he was so clever, that he deserved more than others, but it was not true. Olympias was right, he was an expensive whore. What fear could a whore fill his mind with? The answer, all the fear he needed.

"You will be put with the foot soldiers when you face Darius' legions. Would that please you," she questioned. "Do you know how vast Darius' legions are? It would be almost impossible for you to survive. There is a chance, but not a good enough one to risk your life for, would you agree?"

"I'm leaving," was all that Cassander said.

"So soon? Too bad, you will not get to see what was sent to one of my mercenaries. It is very interesting really. I did not know that you were so hated. In fact, that is not even what I find strange. I find it odd the names signed, asking of your death."

Cassander did what he knew he should not. He turned around. Olympias nodded and turned back to her desk. She picked up a folded piece of parchment. The wax seal had been opened, but Cassander could still see that the press was authentic. He opened the letter and instantly knew the handwriting. It was Alexander's.

"Where did you get this," he asked. He read down until he came to the names. Alexander, Ptolemy, and Hephaestion had all signed. "You think that I will fall for this? I know that you wrote it! You had to have. Of course, we used the same trick on Alexander, this is just a replica."

Olympias shrugged, "How would I get Alexander's seal? How would I be able to write all of their names as they would? Trust me Cassander, such a note is real."

Cassander dropped the parchment and left the room. Olympias watched him go. As he slammed the door behind him she came closer and picked up the parchment. She smiled evilly to herself as she tore it up and tossed it into the fire. She laughed quietly as the flames engulfed the lies.

"Oh Ptolemy," she laughed, "the things you will write while drunk."

Cassander did not hear this of course. Instead he angrily made his way back to his rooms. He locked the door behind him and tossed himself down on the bed. He felt like screaming and so he did, not caring who heard, and thought that no one would care in any event. Things were going so wrong.

First, Alexander had decided to outcast him from his life so that he may be closer to Hephaestion. This did not offend him as time wore on. He had found some comfort in Hephaestion. Yet now, nothing, they were not even close to friends. They instead were enemies, constantly nagging at the other, insulting instead of telling each other their dreams as they should have. Second, there was Olympias, who was the worst of his problems.

Did she have a point, perhaps? It could be but he did not care. It was wrong. Not to mention, no matter how much he thought he hated Hephaestion, he didn't. Call him names, offend him, curse him to the gods, he did all of this but still did not hate him. Perhaps that is what scared him the most; that he felt nothing like this for Hephaestion.

Cassander did not want to delve into any further thoughts of his problems though. Instead he closed his eyes and lay back in bed. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his hand down to his thigh. He began to stroke the erection he had gotten until he had to bite his lip to keep from screaming. All the while, he thought of Hephaestion, whom he was supposed to kill.


	9. A Known Truth Revealed

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Thanks to all of the new reviews. As of date I must thank Queendel, one of my favorite reviewers, as well as Anthigony and Hpgryffin. All of you have my applause. Thanks much! To everyone else, keep R&Ring!

br /br 

It was early in the morning yet Alexander, Hephaestion, and Cassander were already awake. Cassander thought it too early for the king and his whore, the whore whom he desired, to be awake. However, as he entered the dining hall, he found this was not true. Alexander sat drinking from a goblet, eating some warm meal. It was not the king that drew his attention though.

Instead, Hephaestion caught his eye. He sat with his legs curled under him in the chair. The book he read sat on his lap and he curved his neck so that he may read it. This allowed his dark brown hair to fall in twisted strands down his back, and in front of his face, in front of that lovely jaw-line. His sapphire blue eyes moved across the page until he turned it. The crisping of the parchment drew Cassander to a more alert mind set.

Hephaestion glanced up, spotting Cassander, and then looked back down. Alexander looked up. A light smile played at his lips as he watched Hephaestion. Only he noticed the clenching of Hephaestion's first where he gripped the binding of the book. Such hatred the two shared, it almost made him want to give them both swords and let them fight it out, but he feared for both. No matter which won, it would be the wrong one, and he could not have that.

"Good morning," Alexander said as he pushed a chair at the table back with his leg, welcoming Cassander to the table. "Tell me that it is not a wonderful day."

"It is," Cassander agreed. "You are up early. For this I am glad, I had needed to speak with you."

"Regarding what?"

Cassander glanced over at Hephaestion. It had something to do with him, and it was something he could not say before him. Alexander noticed this and shook his head softly. Cassander knew better than to hope for Alexander to send Hephaestion away. However, Hephaestion looked up, and noticed the unease that filled Cassander as he shifted in his seat. Hephaestion stood quietly and set the book down on the table.

"I will be right back," Hephaestion said, as if him leaving were nothing. Cassander knew that it was though. Alexander and Hephaestion were rather inseparable. He was silent until the door shut behind Hephaestion. It was as if the light in the room had left with him and his lovely eyes.

"What is it," Alexander asked once more, putting his goblet down. "It must be important for you to want to speak of it so badly. Hephaestion must have sensed your urgency."

"It is Hephaestion whom my news concerns."

Alexander snapped to sudden attention. He sat forward in his chair, setting both elbows on the table. His brow knotted in fear. With the recent events in the palace Cassander could not blame him for panicking so quickly. Truth be told, he needed to panic.

"What is it," Alexander implored.

"It involves his health," Cassander began, taking a hard swallow. "You know as well as I the temper of your mother if not better. She wants him dead, this is no secret from you, nor is it kept from Hephaestion. What needs to be known is this. She is persistent, the poison did not work, so she will try something else, something soon."

"You know of this?"

Anger was creeping into Alexander's voice. It was not anger directed at Cassander though, and he knew this. He actually worried for Hephaestion, and held rage against his mother. He should have killed her when he had the chance. If Hephaestion had not have been so naïve perhaps he would have.

"She has hired mercenaries," Cassander said. "Two come from the south, three from north, and one from the east. I heard her speak of it at her shrine to Dionyses."

"Damn her," Alexander bellowed as he pushed his chair away from the table and stood. "Damn her treachery. She brought me in the world only for power and now that she does not have it she punishes those I love!"

Cassander sat unmoving. As if he had been listening the whole time Hephaestion calmly entered the room. He walked quietly, his eyes glancing at Alexander, and at Cassander. Cassander, as unlikely as it was, looked away. He did not want those eyes on him now.

"What is it," Hephaestion asked.

"Nothing," Alexander said in a protective lie. He left the room without saying anything else. His cheerful mood was now gone. Hephaestion sighed and looked over at Cassander. For a moment he said nothing. However, his meaning was in his eyes. He wanted to know what Cassander had said.

"Well," Hephaestion asked as he sat, "shall we start by insulting one another or will you kindly just tell me?"

"Me, tell you so easily," Cassander snickered. He hoped that it sounded authentic. "I think not, whore."

"Harlot, whore, wench, trollop, call me all of these names. It does not matter to me. Just tell me what has put Alexander in his new mood."

Cassander sat back. He then shrugged his shoulders, hoping Hephaestion would not bat his lashes like he did normally, even though it was not his intention. Hephaestion's sapphire eyes seemed to hold the secrets of the universe. It annoyed Cassander, that he could be so close to him, and so far away at the same time. If he willed it he could have him, yet at the same time, he knew he could not.

"Please," Hephaestion said kindly.

"It concerns you Hephaestion," Cassander said, addressing him as if he were a human being instead of some cheap piece of filth. But if he were a piece of filth, Cassander was attracted to filth. He quickly looked away, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut, the hardening of his shaft.

"What exactly," Hephaestion said as he came around the table. It was a simple gesture. He simply did not like speaking across the table. It made him feel odd. However, no matter how simple the gesture, it made Cassander want to moan his name. He of course did not though.

"Just beware of your surroundings," Cassander warned.

This was all he needed to hear. Hephaestion sighed and began to leave the room. He gave one last glance over his shoulder to Cassander. Cassander had not moved and Hephaestion wondered why. But he had other pressing matters. Like Alexander.

He quickly walked down the hall until he came to Alexander's chambers. He pushed the door open, not bothering to knock, knowing Alexander was not shy to him. He shut the door and locked it so they may not be disturbed. He then approached Alexander, who stood next to a desk, quickly writing words down on parchment.

"What do you write?"

Hephaestion put a hand on his shoulder and caused him to let out a breath of air. How was it that he had this power over him? Even when he was his angriest he could still be soothed by Hephaestion's soft whisper and simple touch. Alexander let the pen fall from his hand. He placed both hands on the desk and tried not to think of happier things.

Alexander did not answer. Instead he let Hephaestion run his hands up and down his back. He began to rub his tensed shoulders. Alexander sighed and sat down, propping a leg on the table. Hephaestion continued to rub his shoulders. He asked nothing more, simply waited to hear what Alexander would say next.

"I don't know what to do," Alexander quietly admitted.

"Shh," Hephaestion soothed him by whispering into his ear. "All will be fine. I will deal with it."

Truly, he would.


	10. Warning

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Thanks once again to all of my reviewers. I am glad that I have your support, especially since this was originally going to be a one shot. Anthigony- sorry about the chapter confusion. My original chapter ten was not up to my standards so I quickly deleted it and started over. Forgive me! Merci beacoup! Keep r&ring! Baliansword

Olympias let her damp hair fall upon her shoulders. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. A dark smile spread across her face as the door to her chambers flew open. She heard someone storm into the room, presumed that it was Alexander, slamming the door behind him. Already she knew what Cassander had done, the rat. What was he trying to do – play tricks with her plan? The idiot.

It was not Alexander that entered the room though. Instead, it was Cassander himself. She turned when she saw him in the mirror. Anger flowed through her veins but her face was as it normally was, soothing in the oddest way. It was odd, many men would like to touch her, but would then jump back to see if anything was missing. It was no different with Cassander.

"To what do I owe this visit," Olympias asked. She crossed a leg and leaned back. A hand rested on her chest and with her fingers she twined her hair. Cassander noticed all of this, she knew, which was why she did it.

"I told him," Cassander quickly replied. "He knows everything, you will never get away with it now. If I were you I would make sure to tell your mercenaries not to come here. Alexander knows everything."

"Everything?"

It was the way in which she said it that made Cassander shiver. He stared at her, hating her, but at the same time wanting to understand her. She was much like Hephaestion in his mind. There, close enough to touch, but yet so far away. Olympias rose and closed the space between them.

"What do you love about him," Olympias asked. "You love him, Alexander loves him, I have bedded him – yet I do not love him. Explain it to me before I cut out your heart."

Cassander felt her hand slide down his thigh. She put her hand on his bare thigh and slowly rose his chifton. Cassander found himself unable to move away from her. Instead he let her begin to touch and fondle him. Cassander met her lips violently with his own.

"Yes," she said as he broke away from her, but did not create space between them. "Take what you want."

There was a knock at the door. Cassander stepped away from Olympias and quickly looked toward the door. Hephaestion entered the room. His eyes were not cast down at the floor as usually they were. Instead, he surveyed the room, and immediately knew in the back of his mind what was going on just moments ago. Olympias only showed off her snake-charmed smirk.

"Cassander," Hephaestion said rather boldly, "I did not know you yourself were a whore."

"One word of it," Cassander said as he lunged forward and wrapped a hand around Hephaestion's throat, "and I will not hesitate in killing you. Do you understand me?"

Hephaestion simply shoved Cassander away from him. He then redirected his attention to Olympias. Cassander was lost to him.

"I know of what you plan," Hephaestion said as he closed much of the space between them. "I applaud you, your heart hold more evil than the heart of Hades' and Ares put together."

"Hephaestion, I did not know you feared the gods."

"I do not," Hephaestion replied. "I have only come to tell you this- let them come. I do not fear you, or your mercenaries. Do you think that you have such a rule over me? I love Alexander, and I swear to Aphrodite, we will be together."

In a quick motion Hephaestion drew a dagger from his attire and pressed the cold steel blade to Olympias' throat. She did not move. Her breathing even slowed. In honesty, she was afraid of him at this moment. Perhaps she had pushed him too far.

"Next time," he warned, "I will kill you."


	11. The Beginning of Persia

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Much thanks to everyone involved with this story. Again, I must thank recent reviewers. Such are as follows: Queendel, Anthigony, and Alexs-patroklus, to whom I would like to say a special thank you to. I'm glad you're my Thessalunki fan base, thanks so much for being a fan! To everyone else reading, thank you so much, and please read and review should you have the time!

A/N(2): During this chapter we will take a leap through time. Alexander and his men will be in Babylon. There are some details, which are changed, and may not have actually happened. However- they make the story so much better! I should also mention that Bagoas will enter the story, and will take an active role in the next chapter. I like Bagoas, don't get me wrong, but he is not right for Alexander –so he won't be treated highly in this story. Please don't hate me for it!

-Baliansword

Hephaestion enjoyed the feeling he had when he left the room. For the first time in so long, he was not afraid of Olympias, or of Cassander for the matter. Olympias he feared because she was willing to rip him away from Alexander using any means necessary – even if it meant killing him. Yet most of her power had been the manipulation of words and actions. Well, now he had the power to manipulate her. The same went for Cassander.

Fearless, he walked down the hall. Upon hearing a noise he turned his head to the left. Following him step-by-step on the other side of the palace was Alexander. Hephaestion smiled as he stopped and watched Alexander do the same. He came to the railing, placing both hands upon the stone, and stared at Alexander. His eyes were enough to make Alexander warm inside.

"What are you doing," the king asked. He put a hand up to tell Hephaestion not to move. He then quickly made his way up and across the hall. He walked up to Hephaestion, putting both hands on his chest, and kissed him lightly on the lips. It no longer mattered in his mind if anyone were to see, because all already knew, didn't they?

"You seem to be in a better mood," Hephaestion responded, not answering the question that had been presented earlier.

"I've been thinking," Alexander agreed as he took Hephaestion's hand in his. As he turned Hephaestion obediently followed beside him. It comforted him that Alexander rubbed a thumb against the back of his hand. "Its time we thought about Persia."

So he had finally decided, Hephaestion thought to himself. It was not that he was surprised. Surprise would be if Alexander decided not to invade Persia. But, now that Alexander had decided on it, Hephaestion began to worry. If wars did not kill a man, they would change him, and he did not want Alexander to change. He did not want Alexander to have to see the ignominy of war. He did not want him to see men slaughtered in the thousands, he did not want him to be amongst those men, to have to be where he could be taken from him.

"Alexander," Hephaestion whispered as he stopped slowly. His lover turned to him, the lust for life in his eyes. Hephaestion loved him, and he understood him, but he was selfish and at the same time did not want to loose him to the life of a king that he desired so much.

"What is it Phae," Alexander asked. His mood did not entirely change. Regard entered his voice, but there was still underlining enthusiasm. He likely thought that Hephaestion would praise his decision, agree to come willingly. Which, of course, he would. He would follow him to the gates and back if that was what he wanted.

"I fear for you," Hephaestion admitted as he put a hand on Alexander's cheek. He traced the line of his jaw with his thumb. Already he felt like he was going to cry. The triumph he had felt just moments before was now gone. Now he felt only like he was shattered, lost, and was about to be undeniably alone in the world that he had once shared with Alexander.

Alexander hugged him closely as he said this. He put a hand on the back of his neck, and breathed deeply on his neck. Did Hephaestion not know that he had fears as well? They all evolved around him, so in this they were both the same. They both worried for the other more than they did for themselves.

"Fear," Alexander whispered, "makes one human."

"Then you should not fear," Hephaestion said as he put his forehead against Alexander's. He kissed his nose lightly and then stared into his eyes. "Gods do not fear."

_Much Later, in Babylon, Persia…._

Cassander did not know whether to smile, or to ache, when he saw Hephaestion. The commander sat next to Ptolemy, and far away from Alexander. Alexander sat next to Bagoas, his Persian eunuch, his new whore. Cassander took a sip of wine, then looked back at Hephaestion. The years had changed him, and at the same time, he was the same.

He had a scar of his cheek, a token of battle, but it did not take away from his amazing features. He had the same cerulean eyes, which held the same passion for life, the same full lips. Cassander felt terrible for him. It must be hard, going from the main thing in Alexander's life, to a 'friend' he slept with on the side every once and a while.

Alexander got up and walked to Hephaestion's side. He wrapped an arm around his waist, a gesture that used to mean something between them. Now it only meant that if he didn't Alexander would fall over from his drunkenness. He began to speak with Hephaestion, but then the Persian boy approached. Whatever could have happened between them was now ended. Hephaestion stepped away and Bagoas now held Alexander. The king did not seem to notice, or if he did, he did not care.

Cassander therefore did what Alexander did not. He got up and followed Hephaestion as he left the grand hall. He began walking down the hall, wondering why it was so dark. When he reached a balcony, he stopped, knowing that he would find Hephaestion there basking in the moonlight as if it were the sun. Cassander quietly stepped out onto the balcony and silently stood next to a very saddened Hephaestion.

"He does not know what he is loosing," Cassander stated quietly. "I would not worry though, he will come back."

"What makes you think that," Hephaestion said as he took a large swig of wine from the goblet he still held. When he went to drink again and found the goblet empty he tossed it into a planter behind him. "He seems perfectly content with his Persian boy."

"I meant only that I would come back," answered Cassander. "That is, if I ever were daft enough to leave."

Hephaestion looked over at Cassander for a moment. He pursed his lips and then let out a soft breath. Cassander knew that he wanted to speak his mind, but did not feel as if he should. Cassander felt the same way around him most of the time. But he had been getting better. He had not called him a whore for months, at least not out loud, for every now and then the word still registered in his thoughts. Perhaps it came from pretending that a whore was what Hephaestion was for so long. Now, he knew that he was not. He was so much more.

"He will come back," Cassander concluded.

"What if I don't want him back," Hephaestion asked. He quickly added that he did not mean anything by such a comment. "I don't mean that. Of course I want him back."

"I heard you convinced him to bring his mother to Babylon," Cassander said, trying to change the subject before Hephaestion fled from his unwelcome company.

"She is his mother. She deserves to see what her son has done with his life, after all," he quietly added, "I am sure Macedonia must be getting boring. Why would she not want to see Babylon?"

"Perhaps you know more than me," Cassander said as he turned and leaned back against the railing. He stared at Hephaestion, wondering what he could say to cheer him up. But perhaps he did not want to be cheery. Maybe he needed to say what was on his mind.

Hephaestion was lost in his own thoughts. He did not need Cassander to be there. Yet he found himself liking the company. For it was truly the only company he had received in some time. He even did not mind that it was Cassander.

"It's easy to see that you hate it here," Cassander told him quietly. "You used to love it here. You could see it in your eyes. Now I just see you drifting away. Others see it too. Perhaps you should leave for awhile, go back to Macedonia."

"Running never solves anything."

"Alexander runs from his mother," Cassander said. "It seems to be working fine for him. Well, if you consider land and gold success."

"Why are you here," Hephaestion asked suddenly. He did not want Cassander pulling thoughts from his mind. He did not want Cassander to be so close to him. Most of all, he did not want to think about leaving Alexander, and Cassander made him want to all the more.

Before he could do anything, Cassander put a hand on his cheek, and leaned into him. Their lips met, and try as he might, Hephaestion could not pull away. He wanted to, he knew that he should, but somehow Cassander comforted him where Alexander no longer did. Cassander was the first to break away. He then whispered a final thing before leaving Hephaestion to the night.

"You are loved," he whispered. He then left the balcony. Hephaestion glanced over his shoulder and watched Cassander go. He then put his forehead down on the stone railing and let tears fall.

He wanted Alexander back but knew not by what means to get him back with. He paused, thinking of what could happen in the days to come. Olympias would be in Babylon. If she thought that she hated him, he knew that she would definitely despise Bagoas. The question entered his mind suddenly. What was he willing to do to get Alexander back?


	12. Unseen but by One

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews. Also – I warn everyone again – Bagoas will not be highly favored in this story like he is in others. I like him, don't get me wrong, but he has to be hated in the context of this story. Try to find it in your hearts not to send me nasty reviews! –Baliansword

Alexander entered the room without knocking. It was rather bold of him, if Hephaestion had anything to say about it. Instead of fighting though he sat up, pulling the sheet around his bare chest, and decided to be civilized. Alexander approached the bed and sat down on the little space he found at Hephaestion's side. He then lay back, putting his head against Hephaestion's chest.

"She comes tomorrow," he said. The wine could be smelled as he spoke. Hephaestion tried to ignore it. He would rather have him here, drunk, then not have him at all.

"She does," agreed Hephaestion. "I wouldn't worry about it though. She loves you greatly Alexander."

"Does she," Alexander said as he closed his eyes. "She never showed it. She tries to take everything from me Hephaestion, and perhaps she did. She tried to take you from me – and I think she might have succeeded."

Hephaestion looked away, "I love you still Alexander. No one could ever take that from you. My love is freely given."

Alexander took Hephaestion's hand and kissed it. He then lost all thought as he began to sleep. Hephaestion glanced at Alexander. He slept half on the bed, but his lower half was still on the floor. Hephaestion moved so that he was able to take both of Alexander's shoulders and pulled him onto the bed. He then pulled the blanket over him.

Hephaestion watched him sleep for a moment. He then left the room quietly. There was something that he could no longer get passed Alexander with. He could not force Alexander to want him, could not sway him away from Bagoas, and could not stand to be around him when he was drunk. Sadly, he found that he hated Alexander when he was drunk.

"It is late," the Persian said as he approached Hephaestion in the hall. "You look tense."

"Shut up," Hephaestion snapped quickly. "You are the reason that I feel this way!"

There was something in the way that Bagoas looked at him that unnerved him. He lunged forward in a furry of fists and punched the eunuch square in the jaw. The boy fell and Hephaestion instantly felt terrible. It was not his fault, not really, nor was it Alexander's. It was the fault of the gods, and of fate, and of his own inferiority.

"Hephaestion," called out a voice before he could do anything else to the boy. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Hephaestion found himself being turned around. For the first time he realized that he too might have had too much wine during the feasting of the night.

"Come," Cassander said as he slid an arm around Hephaestion's waist. "You can sleep in my room for the night."

"I don't need your pity," Hephaestion disagreed. He pushed away from him. He did not fall, but the world was still spinning. After catching his balance, which was largely due to Cassander, he coughed. "I don't feel well."

"You rarely ever drink," Cassander said as he shoved him into his own room and pulled the door closed behind them. "Tonight I think you made up for all the times in your life that you declined wine."

"Am I that bad," Hephaestion asked as he slid down on Cassander's bed. He closed his eyes. How he hated himself at this moment. He was becoming the thing that he hated Alexander for. Next, he thought to himself, I will have a Persian whore.

"I will not lie. You are very unattractive at the moment."

"Oh," Hephaestion said as he rolled onto his side. "I will just sleep it off. Alexander does it well enough."

"Your hate for him breaks you," Cassander said as he pulled the blankets back. "I never thought that I would say this, but I feel your pain Hephaestion, and I want to help you."

"How can you?"

"I have my ways," he answered even though Hephaestion had meant it rhetorically. "We don't need to discuss it now. We can discuss it when Olympias arrives tomorrow morning. You will have to be there, so you should sleep now. You're eyes look terrible as it is. I am not sure what you will look like in the morning."

Hephaestion was asleep before Cassander said the last few words. Cassander went to his desk and sat down. He began to write the details of the day. Occasionally he would look up and make sure Hephaestion was still breathing. He did not know why, but he worried greatly for him. Alexander was killing him – and he didn't even know it.

Perhaps that was what annoyed him the most. That Alexander did not know and did not care. It would be one thing if Alexander would just tell Hephaestion that what they had was gone. Like a candle, the flame had gone out. However that was not even the case.

Alexander thought that Hephaestion would always be there for him. He also seemed to think that Hephaestion had no feelings and did not care that Alexander had chosen to take on Bagoas as a lover. In doing so he had pushed Hephaestion to the side. Did he mean to, perhaps not, but that was surely what had happened. Hephaestion had left Alexander's bed, then slowly his company, and now they seemed like they were fighting each other- one from Persia the other from Macedonia.

Was it a bad analogy, probably, but that was how Cassander saw it. There was a soft moan as Hephaestion rolled onto his stomach. Cassander only laughed quietly to himself. He then went back to his thoughts, which he had begun to write down on paper. Some day maybe all would need to know from an outside perspective how things were going.

Hephaestion was not like most men. He was fragile in a sense, for he could not get over Alexander. If he could he would be as he was, as Cassander chose to remember him, not as he was now. He was dying. His soul, his heart, his pain wound in both, was tearing him apart from the inside out. Even his cerulean eyes no longer seemed to be as blue. They seemed to be fading, just like Hephaestion seemed to be. It pained Cassander greatly.

What was Alexander thinking? Was he foolish enough to detach himself from Hephaestion? Hephaestion loved him like no other could love. He was willing to die for him, willing to kill for him, and was willing to be put on the sidelines for him. What did Alexander think he was doing, taking the Persian boy for himself, when he had Hephaestion?

Cassander sat back and stared at Hephaestion, watching the rise and fall of his muscled chest. Did Alexander simply not know the consequences of his actions? Cassander knew that it was not his place. He knew that he did not want to feel for Hephaestion – because it was so easy to pretend to hate him –but he did. Cassander had decided just then, in that moment, that in the morning he would speak with Alexander.

Then, he would speak with Olympias. And some how, by the gods, he would find a way to make things right between Hephaestion and Alexander. He would do what he wished someone would do for him. He would make any sacrifice needed to give Hephaestion back his happiness.


	13. Inner Passion

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers! Queendel, don't worry, things will completely work out for the best result. Hephaestion will soon realize that he is worth more than he thinks he is. Promise, you can hold me to it! To everyone else, keep reading and reviewing. So you all know –Bagoas warning still stands.

Olympias stepped down from the conveyance with the help of a Persian slave. Her son then came forward and embraced her. She hugged him back, pleased to see him well after all this time, but could not keep her eyes from wandering. Behind him on the left was Cassander, who smirked at her, obviously glad to see her –considering the benefits he may receive. To the right, with his eyes cast down, was the lovely Hephaestion.

Alexander began to speak to her, telling her that Babylon was now her home should she will it to be. She nodded, and as they began to walk into the palace, she glanced over her shoulder. Cassander followed, as did the rest of Alexander's Companion Calvary. It was easy to see which man had fallen out of favor. At least, she assumed it was that, but it could be likely that he just had been cast to the side.

The queen turned her head, and quickly saw why. The Persian boy held open a door. As Olympias passed him with Alexander on her other side she eyed him. He had dark eyes, and a body built for pleasure, but that was all he was. He was a whore. She laughed in her head, thinking of how foolish she had been to call Hephaestion such a thing, for now she would rather it be him that Alexander was infatuated with.

There was a banquet held in her honor. She sat, ate, laughed with the men that surrounded her. She found it odd that only a few Harem girls were here. The queen of Babylon was not even here. For a few moments she wondered why, but then she stopped, because she had all of the power now.

"To my mother," screamed Alexander as he made a toast. It was to be his last for the night. He would soon be so drunk he would pass out on the couch he sat. A son of his father, this is what she saw in him, and she was starting to hate it. He should be strong, like her, not weak like Philip.

Olympias raised her glass. So did all the others in the room. Even Hephaestion, who had been idly playing with a dinner fork, raised his glass. He took a sip from the goblet and then set it down. Everyone else downed an entire glass. Even Olympias drank more than he, but far less than anyone else in the room. Even Cassander was drinking.

After some time Olympias excused herself from the room. No one thought anything about it. She was the queen, and it was not in her status to stay amongst the men. While the party continued she went to her room. As she left the dining hall she saw Bagoas. She cast ill eyes upon him then went to her rooms.

She sat on her bed, and crossed one leg over the other. She did not have to wait long until the door opened. Cassander entered the room. He shut the door quietly behind him. He then approached her, pushing himself between her legs. He stood above her, and craned his neck, so that he may lean down and kiss her luscious lips. When the kiss broke he put his hands on her cheeks, softly rubbing her cheeks.

"I missed you," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I did not know that I could feel for you in such a way."

"I saw him," Olympias said as Cassander began to kiss her neck. Cassander stopped immediately and then looked at her. He knew of whom she spoke. He did not know whether or not it was his place to say more. But he wanted oh so badly to, so he did.

"Alexander is ruining him," Cassander told her. "Ever since the war began they have been slowly drifting apart. By the gods I thought that it would please me. But the pain I see in his eyes, it unnerves me. I want to beat Alexander senseless sometimes."

Olympias smiled. She moved back, putting her knees on the bed, and then stood. She looked at Cassander. Both hands ran up and down his chest. She kissed him softly. For some odd reason this was the only man she could find comfort in.

"You desire him," she asked, staring at his eyes.

"I do," he answered. "But not as I do others. I think of him differently from you. Can you understand that Olympias?"

She nodded. Why now did she find his pain becoming her pain? She liked to see men suffer. But now she was not sure if Cassander, and if Hephaestion, truly deserved it. She had wanted Alexander away from Hephaestion –now that is was, she no longer thought it was for the best. Pain, she decided, was a terrible thing.

"Go get him," she whispered in Cassander's ear.

Cassander glanced at her for a moment. What could she want with Hephaestion, especially right now? He decided not to ask. Olympias knew what she was doing. Cassander kissed her forehead and then turned. He left the room as silently as he had entered.

When he entered the dining hall it was much as he had left it before. Drunkenness filled the place. Cassander walked through the room quietly, although there was no need, because there could be an earthquake and no one here would know. He passed behind Alexander. Bagoas was on the king's lap, laughing at some joke with Alexander and the surrounding men. It probably wasn't even funny.

Cassander turned, stepping over a few men already on the floor, and approached another table. Ptolemy sat next to Hephaestion. Ptolemy was drinking, but luckily was not wasted, as so many others were. Cassander took a seat next to Hephaestion. Hephaestion glanced over at Cassander, and to his surprise, did not say anything.

Cassander sat there for a few moments. There was a silence that was not filled here. Cassander looked at Hephaestion. His poor sweet Hephaestion. If pain were light he would be glowing. Instead he stared down at his hands. Under his eyes were dark lines from a lack of sleep and the wearing of his Persian eyeliner. Once again Cassander remembered him as he was, with a soft smile on his face, which was now replaced by a frown.

"Hephaestion," Cassander quietly called out to him. Hephaestion did not move for a moment. He then turned and looked at Cassander. His cerulean eyes were almost hollow, caved in with longing, but Cassander could still see himself there. All hope was not lost.

"Come with me," said Cassander as he stood and put out a hand. Hephaestion stared at his hand for a moment. He then decided that he had no other company. He wanted so badly to have someone to talk to. Even if it were Cassander, who had once been his enemy, but now seemed to be more of a friend.

Hephaestion let Cassander lead him out of the dining hall. Alexander did not even notice him. It bothered him but the string had already been pulled through his heart with a dull needle many times before. Now, he didn't even feel the constant pain. He had found a way to ignore it. At least, he could ignore it for a little while. Then he would feel it again. Sometimes it made him feel as if dying would end his suffering, yet he knew it was not the answer. Alexander would soon come back.

Cassander held open the door. Hephaestion entered the room without even looking at where he was going. He stopped, waiting to hear the door shut behind him. Cassander gently led him forward. When Hephaestion looked up her quickly cast his eyes back down. Queen Olympias sat before her mirror, combing her long hair, wearing almost nothing.

"Hephaestion," she cooed as she turned in her chair so that she may look at him. "I have not seen you in some time. You seemed changed. Tell me –how are things with you my beautiful one?"

Hephaestion drew in a slow breath, "I am fine. I am glad to see that you are well also. Forgive me for not sooner welcoming you to Babylon."

Cassander stood behind him. It was odd, but the thought that he was there comforted him. Hephaestion glanced over his shoulder. Cassander put a hand on his shoulder and slowly removed his cloak, which covered the breastplate that he had been insistent on wearing. Now the metal made him cold through his shirt and all the layers of his skin. Or was that feeling from Olympias?

"You are the reason that I am here," Olympias said as she stood. She came closer to him, closing too much space to make him feel comfortable. "Alexander would never have invited me. Had it not been for you I would still be in Macedonia, withering away with boredom. Tell me, Hephaestion, why do you look so melancholy?"

"Persia is not what I thought it would be," he answered quietly.

"It never is," she smiled. "My son has taken a Persian eunuch into his company. This I know must have a made a great offence to you. What about you Hephaestion – what love do you have in your life?"

"None."

"What of lust?"

"I love and lust for only Alexander," Hephaestion said. "At the moment we do not speak. I am sure that Cassander has mentioned such. However, my heart cannot be swayed."

Hephaestion felt Cassander pull the hair away from his neck so that he may kiss it. The feeling of lips against his skin sent a shiver down his spine. Olympias came closer and carefully removed the metal breastplate that covered his chest. Hephaestion took a step back but found himself only closer to Cassander. Cassander kissed his neck softly, then reached in front of Hephaestion and took his chin. He turned his head so that he may kiss his lips over his shoulder.

"Stop," Hephaestion whispered as Olympias began to remove his shirt. She did as she was told. Cassander forced his lips against Hephaestion's once more. Olympias walked towards the door, glanced over her shoulder once, and then left the room. She would sleep in Cassander's room for the night. Hephaestion and Cassander could use her room for some much-needed relaxation.

Cassander turned Hephaestion toward him. He kissed him roughly, sliding his tongue between both of their lips. He put a hand on Hephaestion's back and pulled him close. He then put a hand on Hephaestion's chest. He pulled the shirt, which first brought Hephaestion only closer, but ended up tearing. Cassander threw the shirt to the floor and put his hand back on Hephaestion's bare skin.

Hephaestion found himself giving in to Cassander's will, and to his surprise, he wanted to. He pulled Cassander's shirt over his shoulders and threw it to the floor next to his own. Cassander managed to remove the rest of their clothing before Hephaestion even had the chance. He then kissed Hephaestion once more before he began to leave a trail of kisses down his chest.

Cassander pushed Hephaestion's back to the wall. He then continued to kiss his muscled chest. He lightly kissed a faint scar on his hip, then repositioned himself on his knees. Hephaestion wrapped his hands in Cassander's hair as he took all of him in his mouth. It was all that he could reach of Cassander, yet at the same time, was all he needed to feel close to him.

Hephaestion put his head against the wall and let out a moan as Cassander held him. After a few moments he felt himself loosing all of himself in the ecstasy. He moaned once more before he came. Cassander continued to lap at him for a few moments before he went back to running his hands up and down his thighs and kissing the planes of his body.

"Hephaestion," Cassander whispered in his ear as he began to kiss his neck. Hephaestion had one hand on his back. The other he placed between the both of them. He cupped Cassander with his hand, breathing on his neck, kissing the lobe of his ear.

"Yes," Hephaestion said as he bit at Cassander's shoulder.

"Turn around," Cassander quietly said. Hephaestion willingly did as he was told. He put one hand on the wall and wrapped the other behind him so that he could put a hand on Cassander's hip. As he slowly entered him Hephaestion let out a deep sigh.

Cassander kissed his back, and ran his hands over his chest, and everywhere else he could reach as he slowly moved the two of them. Before he came he lightly bit Hephaestion's back. He found himself crying out like had never done before, not with any other woman, or any other man. When he stepped back Hephaestion turned back around. He kissed Cassander deeply, wanting him so badly, and not just because he was there. He wanted him because he reminded him of what it was like to love someone.

Hours later Hephaestion opened his eyes. His head was on Cassander's chest, his hair still damp with sweat. He did not move his head but looked up the best he could at Cassander. He slept soundly, his expressions soft, his breathing slow. Hephaestion closed his eyes, liking the feeling of having Cassander's arm draped over him, of having someone so close to him once again.

He decided that he would think of Alexander no longer. Did he love him? Yes –and Hephaestion knew that Cassander knew this as well. But no longer could he sit by and deny himself the passions of life. If Alexander wanted to have Bagoas, then fine. It was his choice and Hephaestion could do nothing about it. Yet he would not sit on the side like some cheap wife. He would pleasure himself as well, and if that pleasure came from Cassander, then fine. He needed Cassander just as much as Cassander wanted him.


	14. Understanding

Ch. 14 "Understanding"

Title: Olympias' Request

Author: Baliansword

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry this update has taken a few days. I had some drama work to do and was clocking a 4am to midnight! I love your patience. Thanks again, hope you enjoy the chapter! Note to all, things will get better as I have promised, don't worry! Bagoas warning really takes place next chapter for all the Bagoas lovers out there. Baliansword

Hephaestion awoke sprawled out on the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before sitting up and pulling on his clothing. After a few minutes he was already leaving the room. To his dismay he could not see Cassander anywhere. It was strange, even to him now, how much their relationship had changed in the last few months. Especially the change that had happened last night, this surprised him the most.

Without thinking he entered the main dining room. He looked for Alexander, and was glad that he was not there. It was not that he did not want to see him. He would have loved to watch him sleep, like he had before, when they still saw each other on good terms. But now he was just glad that Alexander had been escorted into his chambers. That made him glad enough.

He sat down and tried not to feel guilty about what had happened last night. In all honesty he really didn't feel all that bad about it. In fact- he felt rather liberated. At least now he knew that someone else in the world loved him. As he sat, thinking hard of what love was, he picked up a goblet. It was still full of wine and without thinking he took a sip. Shortly after he sat it down. The taste of wine no longer satisfied his thirst.

"You seem lonely," a voice said from across the room.

Hephaestion looked up quickly. Olympias had been sitting in a chair at the corner of the room for most of the morning. She had decided not to immediately pull him from his thoughts. Yet now seemed as good a time as ever. Hephaestion took a breath and then shook his head, ready to respond, for his fear of her was almost completely gone.

"I was only thinking," he replied softly. "What are you doing up so early, if you do not mind me asking, my Queen."

She laughed lightly, "Why sleep away the day when there is all of Persia to see. Alexander was even awake earlier. He went with Ptolemy and Cassander to speak with some of the men in the camp. Word has it there is to be a mutiny."

"One day in Persia and you already know all of the secrets of this new world," Hephaestion said as he glanced down at his hand. He then looked back up, his cerulean eyes meeting hers, and asked her something he had never had the courage to before. "Olympias, why do you despise me?"

Olympias had started to come closer even before he had spoken. When he asked, she took a faster pace. Before he knew it she was at his side, on her knees. She put both hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer to her. His hair fell like a veil over the both of them.

"Hephaestion," she spoke frankly, but her voice was soft, and relaxed. "I do not despise you. I only worried for what was to become of my son, and even of you, if you were to be too open with each other. Love is needed in all relationships, but too much love can condemn both lovers. Alexander needed to rule his people, and you needed to be his general. Even now the men hate you Hephaestion –because even now you are Alexander's closest consort."

"They are mistaken."

"Do you think he loves Bagoas," she asked rhetorically, "like he loves you? I know my son Hephaestion. He does not whisper to that Persian boy his hopes, his goals, or his dreams. I doubt they even truly talk. What my son does with him is purely physical, if even that high honor would be becalled to them. It is you that he loves Hephaestion.

"You are the one that he tells his secrets to," she continued. "You are the one that he tells his ambitions to. Your souls are connected and will be forever locked as one. Understand this Hephaestion, it was not you that I hated. If anything I longer for what your relationship had. You must believe me, I only wanted to protect Alexander, as a mother would."

"You tried to kill me," he reminded her, still slightly pessimistic about the situation he was in as of now. "I forgave you long ago. I only want you to know, I would never have let harm come to him, even now I will not allow it."

Olympias nodded and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"That," she then said, "is why I must speak with you. There is something that I must propose to you Hephaestion. My only question is, how much are you willing to do, to get Alexander back?"

She knew that she did not have to ask. Hephaestion would do anything to protect Alexander, and he would do anything to love him, which was at times the same thing. When Hephaestion looked at her, she knew. Yet all along she had know. Now she was in Persia, and things would no longer be the same. Bagoas was now the root of a problem. In being such a problem, Olympias hated him, and had to get rid of him.


	15. Bagoas' Death

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Leave it to me to get a review commenting on my speeding updating, then I stop being so speedy. So sorry! Things will be updated faster now. Thanks again to all of my reviewers, and everyone reading. Hope that this chapter will please everyone, and it may not, if you like Bagoas. So everyone knows, multiple views of this chapter will be going on so if it gets confusing let me know and I shall try to fix it.

Alexander looked up as Hephaestion entered the room. His head still hurt slightly from last night, but he was beginning to feel better. Hephaestion came a few steps further into the room before stopping. Alexander did not notice the tension at first. Yet he was not naïve and soon realized that perhaps he and Hephaestion were no longer on the best of terms.

"Come closer," Alexander asked of him. Hephaestion came closer, once being asked not moving so slowly, but still keeping away to some extreme. The general glanced around the room. Alexander already knew what he was looking for. Even though Hephaestion was trying to be subtle, Alexander was not truly writing as he pretended to be, he was focussing on those cerulean eyes that he loved so much. The eyes that he had been longing to see for hours.

"He's not here," Alexander said. Hephaestion turned to look at him. He did not say anything but clearly was not ashamed of holding a grudge against the Persian eunuch. "I sent him away long before I asked you to come."

Hephaestion did not say anything. Instead he glanced at Alexander. Their eyes met only for a moment before Hephaestion broke and looked around the room once more. Alexander could see that he was uncomfortable.

"Please," he said motioning to a chair, "sit and speak with me for awhile."

Hephaestion sat across from him. It made Alexander feel like he was in Persia and Hephaestion was still far away in Macedonia. After a moment of silence Alexander stood, moving around the table, and sat in the chair next to Hephaestion. He quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Hephaestion, putting one hand on his back, and the other on his neck.

"Phae," he whispered into his ear. "I want only for things to go back to what they once were."

"I warned you Alexander," Hephaestion whispered, unmoving. "War changes men."

Cassander entered the tent quietly. Only years of training could have made a man so quiet. Even a man standing in front of him would not be able to hear him breathing. Cassander crossed the makeshift room, making sure his footfalls were light, and stopped before a bathing room. The bathing room's tent flap was ajar and Cassander could hear the sound of bathing from inside.

He quickly leapt passed the flap of cloth that was opened and froze. Nothing changed from the room behind him. He had not been heard. This was good, because now, he could not simply turn and run away without being seen. He quietly pulled the dagger from his belt and held it firmly in one hand.

It felt like he had been waiting for hours before a hand pushed the tent flap open. Cassander felt his heart beat grow louder until he could hear the drumming in his ears. As the man stepped out he lunged. The dagger slid through flesh like it was butter, severing the jugular. Blood hit Cassander in the face but he did not wipe it away as the soldier fell to the ground. Instead he reached down and closed the man's eyes. He then left the tent.

Bagoas pulled the hair behind his shoulder before he quickly tied it. As he did this he heard the door to the eunuch's chambers open. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Hephaestion Amyntor enter the room. This scared him. Hephaestion was not a big man, nor did he look roughly, but he was bigger than he. It was enough to scare his also that he had before been Alexander's lover and was now more of a far off friend.

"Bagoas," Hephaestion said as the slave turned. His cerulean eyes were like the cursed waves of Poseidon. They seemed calm now but underneath the surface were tossing and turning, ready to tear a man apart. Bagoas knew that he could very well be such a man.

"My Lord," Bagoas said as he titled his head down politely. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I ask that you leave Babylon," Hephaestion said. "You must leave now, and go fast, otherwise your fate will catch up with you quickly."

Bagoas did not understand. He did not need to though. The main point had been received. It was clearly a threat. Bagoas glanced up through his lashes at Hephaestion. He was not someone that Bagoas could fend himself from.

"I cannot," he still replied. "Babylon is my home."

Hephaestion said nothing more. He simply gave a light shrug of one shoulder and left the room. Bagoas watched him go. When the door shut and did not reopen Bagoas turned back to the mirror. He looked at his reflection. What was going to become of him now that Hephaestion had united with Olympias and Cassander?

Olympias entered the room as if the Furies chased her. Her dress whipped back and forth around her ankles. The metal of her bracelets clanked together. She stopped suddenly before Alexander and stared at him with the eyes of a mother.

"You need to do something," she insisted coldly.

"I'm trying," he said simply as he sat back in the chair.

"Stop playing games! This is not a game," she screamed as she threw a hand up. "This is your life Alexander. One wrong move and you will be killed. What will become of your kingdom then? What will become of those you love, of me, and of Hephaestion?"

He looked up at her when she said his name. This was her sign that he clearly still loved Hephaestion. It was the only thing that had kept her and Hephaestion from killing each other, or at least in succeeding, their love for Alexander. The queen, Alexander the Great's mother, knelt down before her son. She put her hands on his knees.

"I beg of you Alexander, do something before it is too late."

Suddenly the doors to the throne room were opened once more. Cassander entered the room. He held a dagger in a hand. Dried blood covered most of the silver. Cassander stood behind Olympias until she moved away. He then held the dagger out to Alexander.

"Persian," Cassander commented before Alexander could speak. "Persian, not to mention a quality blade, with gold and a jeweled butt. It would hard to get this sort of dagger anywhere except for the palace. It likely belonged to Darius."

"Darius is dead," Olympias hissed. "Am I the only one in the room that is willing to speak their mind? It was that Persian boy Alexander, the one you fancy, it is he who killed him."

"Bagoas would never," Alexander began. "He has nothing to do with this. He couldn't have."

"Who was with him Alexander," Cassander asked. "You know as well as I that no one can account for where he was. I like him as much as I do any other whore Alexander, but when the truth is before me, I cannot help despising him."

Alexander looked up as Hephaestion entered the room. He rushed forward. He had obviously been shocked at the news. Alexander waved a hand at Olympias and Cassander, urging them to leave. They did as they were told. As Cassander passed Hephaestion he met his eyes, gave a silent apology, and then winked.

"Ptolemy," Hephaestion said as Alexander stood and wrapped both arms around him. "No, not Ptolemy, please tell me that it was not Ptolemy."

"Murdered," Alexander said sadly. "And I think I know by whom."

Hephaestion pulled away and looked at Alexander. Oh, his beautiful Hephaestion. It occurred to him now how foolish he had been. What had he seen in the Persian? A good dancer, yes, but nothing else of any consequence. He would never be Hephaestion, he would never be the other half of him, Alexander.

"Bagoas," Alexander whispered. "He must be put to death."

Olympias tried not to smile as Bagoas was tied to the wooden pole. It was hard. His pleading and screaming was rather amusing. He pulled at the ropes that bound his hands. Tears were streaming down his face. It was about time now. Cassander had lifted the sword and was turning it with his wrist.

Alexander looked away as the blade caught the light. It cut through air at first and then struck something harder. Crimson liquid then flew through the air and spilt onto the ground. Olympias watched as the boy's body split in two. He screamed for a few moments as his insides fell from his chest to the ground as well. Then all was silent.

She glanced over at Hephaestion then. He had a hand placed over his mouth, propped against one elbow that was crossed over his chest. He had the expression of a terrified child. The poor thing. But that was how things must be, to get what is needed, other's needs would have to be put after your own. Olympias had learned this years ago.

She smiled quickly as Alexander stood, taking Hephaestion's hand in his, and quickly left. She turned her head, meeting with Cassander, and laughed.

"Wonderful," she told him.

"Hephaestion will ask why we chose Ptolemy," he said as he let his grip on the sword loosen. "You know, I should feel like I have betrayed at least Ptolemy, but I really do not."

Olympias smiled, "Oh Cassander, you will learn so much more about life as these wars continue. But the war you must be weariest of is the war that your closest friends play with one another."

The day was over. Bagoas' body was left for the birds and wild dogs. Olympias was beginning to love Persia. She could only wonder what the night would bring.


	16. The End

Title: "Olympias' Request"

Author: Baliansword 

A/N: Wow, we are at the end of the story. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I owe you all so much! Hope you enjoyed everything and that this story was worth your time. I love you all very much! Baliansword

Alexander sat staring at the fire as it burned in the hearth. His thoughts of the day were beginning to plague his mind. However, the thoughts were quickly washed away when the door opened and Hephaestion entered the room. He wore silken pants, and no shirt, leaving his chest covered only by a robe. His long brown hair touched his cheek softly and his eyes were lined with liner. It was a tradition he had started when Alexander had commented on how it brought out his eyes.

The things he had done for him were suddenly entering Alexander's mind. Not only had he changed his appearance at times, like when Alexander had dressed him as a Bedouin, but there was so much more. He had left his home in Macedonia to follow him across the world. It occurred to Alexander in this moment, had he ever thanked him?

Had he ever told Hephaestion that he truly loved him? Without Hephaestion he would be nothing. They were one, but had recently been so far apart. Yet even in that time Alexander had never stopped loving him. He knew that he never could. Hephaestion was the only one that would ever understand him, and therefore, was the only one that would ever have his heart.

"Phae," Alexander greeted him quietly as Hephaestion crossed the darkened room. Hephaestion came behind him and wrapped both arms around his chest. He then kissed him lightly on the neck. With his chin on Alexander's shoulder he watched the flames as they danced upon the burning wood.

"It is late," Hephaestion whispered. "You should be sleeping."

Alexander turned his head so that he may see Hephaestion. The light of the flames danced across his jaw and glittered in his eyes. Alexander could do nothing but kiss Hephaestion lightly on the lips. Perhaps now was too soon to pull him fully back into his life, not because he did not want him, but because he feared Hephaestion may still be angry with him.

"Please tell me that I have not lost you," whispered Alexander.

"You will never loose me," Hephaestion said as he kissed Alexander lightly on the forehead. "I am forever yours Alexander. You are the sun to my stars."

Hephaestion took Alexander in his arms and held him close. It was true, they would never be separated. Even in this past few days, he realized now, they had not been broken. They would forever be one. Hephaestion lay next to Alexander until he fell asleep in his arms. After Hephaestion lay silently for some time, staring out at the moon from the open balcony, he slowly fell asleep.

Cassander felt the warmth of the body next to him. He opened his eyes and checked to make sure that Olympias was still there. He smiled softly and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He then closed his tired eyes and went back to sleep. To think, things had changed so much.

Olympias had now befriended Hephaestion, as had he. Bagoas, and Ptolemy –who had not killed Hephaestion as he should have in the first place- were dead. At least things were as normal as they could possibly be. Yet this would not be the end, he knew. Alexander would soon want to conquer the world unknown to the men of Macedonia. However- that is a another story, for another place, and another time.

ENFIN!


End file.
